


Nor'easter

by evieplease



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/F, NSFW, cabin in the woods, nor'easter, rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieplease/pseuds/evieplease
Summary: Thank you all for reading and for your kind words and encouragement! This is the final chapter of Nor'easter, but I can't swear Annie and Tom won't be back... It really depends on how pushy my muse is!





	1. Chapter 1

Annie glanced up from re-filling Merle's coffee cup at a particularly noisy burst of wind and rain against the cafe window.  The day had started out clear and blue, so blue, with the golden sun pouring down on the glorious reds and oranges and yellows of the autumn leaves.  Fall in the Vermont countryside was usually beautiful, but this morning had been truly spectacular.  

Thank god her shift at the cafe hadn't started until three in the afternoon.  Annie had managed to spend most of the morning out in the sunshine, getting work done on her little house in the woods, preparing for the winter to come, stacking wood for the fireplace, making sure the roof was weather tight, and the chimney was clear of bird nests and critters.  She'd had a great time watching her Grandmere’s old tuxedo cat,Thomas, jumping at and stalking falling leaves as she worked re-caulking the windows.  She loved living out in the back of beyond, it was so peaceful and unhurried, 30 miles in any direction to the next town over from hers.  

Annie'd had just enough time to pick the last of the blackberries before she had to go in and clean up for work.  By that time the sky had begun to dim with clouds and the wind was beginning to rise.  It started to rain just as she was driving into town over the twisting and turning roads of the hills and valleys of Vermont, five miles from home.

The storm had settled in and really unleashed, pouring rain and lashing wind, drowning the day.  Annie had barely had any customers that afternoon and evening, the driving rain keeping folks snugged up in their homes instead of venturing out into the storm for dinner at the cafe.

That was fine with Annie, it gave her time to get some cleaning done that she'd been too busy to get to earlier in the week.  Vermont in the fall was 'foliage season' and leaf peepers out viewing the turning of the leaves often stopped by the cafe for a cup of coffee and a piece of her pie.  

But tonight it was just her and the cook, Joe, and Merle there, sucking down cup after cup of coffee.  Merle was kind of a pain in the ass, but he did have his uses. He was the slightly backward brother she’d never had. Merle didn't mean any harm, they'd gone to school and grown up together, and had often been thrown together as the only two kids on the end of the school bus route.  He'd gone on to marry her best friend, Margie, right out of high school. She’d thought Margie must be pregnant, and been a little bit angry about her not sharing, but it turned out, Margie was only crazy. Crazy in love, but crazy nevertheless.

Annie sighed.  At least he wasn't drinking.  He'd been sober for more than 2 months now, and  sitting in the cafe drinking all her coffee was a small price to pay to know he wasn't drinkin', fuckin' an' fightin'  with those no 'count good ol' boy dick-weeds the next town over.  Annie didn't know how Margie put up with him, when he was drinking or sober, but she seemed to love the big lunk.  Ah well, Annie thought, to each her own, and be grateful he wasn't her own!

Annie was listening to the weather report on the radio as she filled Merle's cup for about the fourth time, and brought him a piece of peach pie.  She was dismayed to hear that the storm had stalled over her little piece of Vermont and was expected to stay for the next 48 hours.  More troubling was that it had been raining upstream for several days and the rivers that surrounded the little town were expected to reach flood stage.

Just then the bell over the door chimed and someone was pushed into the cafe on a gust of wind and rain.  He stood on the welcome mat swiping rain off his face, drenched just from the run in from the parking lot, shaking the rain from his hair like a wet dog.

Annie reached under the counter for a clean towel and whistled sharply to get the man's attention.  When he looked up in surprise, she mimed a throwing motion.  

"Heads up, darlin'!" she called, and tossed the towel to him.  He reached a long arm out and caught her pitch, calling his thanks, bringing the towel to his head and rubbing vigorously.  Leaving the towel draped over his shoulder, he reached down to the hem of his white tee and pulled the wet fabric away from his body, flapping it several times to wring some of the moisture out.

"Have a seat anywhere, darlin', I'll be right with ya!" She called, and turned away, walking into the storeroom.  Holy shit!  She leaned against the door, squeezing her eyes shut.  Tom Hiddleston did not just walk into her fucking cafe in the middle of east bumfuck Vermont!  She peeked around the doorway as he sat in a booth, continuing to wipe himself dry with her countertop towel. Yep, he totally did.

That's actually him.  She ducked back into the storeroom and took a deep steadying breath.  Alrighty then.  He's just a customer, girl, get your shit together, she thought. The poor man was obviously wet and cold.  Oh god, Tom Hiddleston in a cold, wet tee shirt!  With wicked hard, tight nipples...!  Crap almighty.

She could feel her own nipples tighten in sympathy.  Or lust.  Whatever.  The poor man is cold, you can help fix that, she chided herself.  Annie reached into her locker where she kept a change of clothing.  No way the spare jeans that fit her 5'2" frame were going to be adequate for  that long tallness.  But she had a dry tee shirt there, and that would do for him.  It was pretty large on her, and at least it was dry.  She smirked at the shirt.  It was an old Harry Potter tee, with "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good " written in faded lettering over the Hogwarts crest.

She snagged an old red flannel shirt that her manager had left behind, brought the dry clothing out and set the shirts on the table in front of him.  

"Can't do anything about the pants, darlin', but you can at least get out of that wet shirt.  What would you like to drink?  Coffee, tea, or hot chocolate?"  She smiled down at him.

"Oh, uh, thank you!  But really, I don't need..."

"Oh yes, you do!  Your mother would never forgive me if I let you catch your death!  Don't you argue with me now!  I wouldn't let a dog I didn't like stay wet and cold!  Now be a good boy and get yourself dry!"  She waved a finger at him and gave him her best approximation of her mother's bossy tone.  She knocked her knuckles emphatically on the table and turned away to get a mop for the wet he'd tracked in.

Tom blinked in surprise.  The tone she'd taken sounded like his own mother, if you ignored the down-east accent...

Annie wondered at her own temerity, ordering the man around like that, but she shrugged and got on with her mopping, glancing up into the window at his reflection once, to see him stripping his tee off right there and rubbing down with the towel.  Holy crap.  She was surprised that he hadn't gone to the men's room to do that, but she supposed that he must be used to taking direction and changing in front of others in his line of work.

She sure wasn't going to complain about it!  Just that one glimpse would stay with her forever, she was sure.  She switched her gaze back to her mopping and finished up.  Not getting caught ogling a semi-nude Tom was definitely a priority.  She took the mop and bucket back to the storeroom, and when she emerged to a dry clad man, she said "There, isn't that better now?"

"Yes ma'am!" he smiled up at her in amusement, his eyes sparkling.

"What can I getcha?  A hot drink'll do ya some good, I imagine..."

His eyes drifted to the rain washed window and he shivered lightly.  "A cup of tea would be lovely..." he murmured wistfully.

"Right.  I've got Earl Grey, English Breakfast, and Lapsang Souchong.”  She might not know much, but she did at least know better than to offer crap Lipton tea to a Brit!

"Earl Grey, please?"

"Ok, back in two shakes!" And she went off, determined to make the best pot of tea she'd ever made.  Thank god for that summer spent in London where she'd actually learned how to make a proper cuppa!  While she waited for the water to boil, she brought a glass of ice water and a place setting over to his table, giving him a swift smile and leaving him in peace while she went behind the counter to make his tea.  While it steeped Merle asked her for another refill.

Annie slapped her hand exasperatedly on the counter in front of him.  "Goddammit, Merle!  Enough!  Quit being such a cowardly fuckwit and haul your sorry ass home to Margie!  Be a man and apologize for whatever idiocy you committed this time!  She's probably worried sick about you by now, so you can apologize for that, too!  The weather's not gettin’ any better so be careful driving home.  Now go on with you, I got no more time for ya!"

"Yes, Mom!"  Merle smirked at her as he stood putting his coat and gimme cap on.  She snorted at him and shooed him out the door.

Annie went to get Tom's tea, bringing a cup and the hot pot, and setting it down with a smile and a roll of her eyes at Merle's departing back.  The door closed behind him and Tom loosed the chuckle he'd been holding back, his eyes dancing at her.

"Darling, that was truly a delight to see!  He must outweigh you by about 200 lbs and you handled him like a boy in short pants!"  He held out his hand with a smile. "I'm Tom."

"Nice to meetcha, Tom.  I'm Annie."

She took his hand and he held it for a moment, looking up into her face, searching briefly for something.  Releasing her, he gestured to the opposite seat and asked her if she'd share his tea.  Annie glanced around the empty cafe and sighed, reaching over the counter for another cup before sliding into the booth.

"Don't mind if I do.  Thank you, Tom.  So, what brings you here to our little slice of soggy heaven, if I may ask?"

"Would you believe desperately looking for a decent cup of tea and a pretty face?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, I'll believe the desperate need for tea, but pretty faces are a dime a dozen, darlin'..."

"Eheheheh," he chuckled.  "I've a few days off and wanted to do some exploring.  Unfortunately, cell coverage is a bit spotty here, and I lost my way, until I stumbled across your little town.  Your tea is brilliant, by the way.  And has anybody ever told you that you look like Merida?"

She looked like she'd bitten into something sour.  "Yes, I do make a proper cup of tea.  Learned it in London, England!  And 'Merida' is a swear word in my vocabulary..."

Tom laughed, looking at her.  Annie had wild red corkscrewing hair, a round face, a stubborn chin, wide spaced flashing green eyes, pale rose colored cheeks and a wide lush pink mouth.

"Yes, well, you can laugh.  But when that damn movie came out somebody in town came up with the bright idea that I should go on down to Disney World and present myself at the gates, asking for a job as their 'Merida' costume character!" 

Tom winced.  He had a very good idea what a gig like that might be like.  

"I love the people in this town like family.” she sighed.  “I was raised with ‘em and I went to school with ‘em.  I've babysat their children, poured their coffee, rejoiced at their weddings and mourned at their funerals.  And the best, most ambitious thing they could hope for me is to be a dress-up doll simply because of my looks!  Everyone in town thought it was a wicked good idea, and told me so repeatedly.  None of 'em ever thought to ask me if that's what I wanted!  I was on summer break between my freshman and sophomore years at the state university.  I adored school.  And yet they all expected me to drop out and take some awful minimum wage job...  And why in hell am I telling you all that..?"  

Annie shook herself and sat up straight.  No sense in brooding over the past.  She looked down at the table, only then realizing that Tom's hand was gripping hers tightly.  She glanced up at his face in surprise, to find his face furrowed in concern and sympathy.  Annie huffed out a small chuckle at herself.  

"Sorry!  You went and pushed my 'on' button!"

"It's alright, darling.  I know what it's like to feel hurt by the people you love..."  He squeezed her hand sympathetically.  
"Yeah." She sighed.  "It's quite a surprise, isn't it, to realize that people who have known you all your life never paid enough attention to you to know who you are..."  Annie glanced at his face, shocked to see his eyes looking shiny, as if he were seconds from tearing up.  That was NOT going to happen!

She stood briskly, scrubbing her hands down the thighs of her jeans.

"Never mind.  Just don't call me Merida!"  She smiled crookedly at him and shook a finger.

Just as Tom opened his mouth to assure her he wouldn't, they heard the emergency signal over the radio playing at the counter.  Annie scrambled over and turned up the volume as she heard the announcer say "This is not a test.  The bridge at Pikes River has washed out and due to the rising water, routes 314 and 6 are closed.  Do not attempt to drive those roads.  Rain is expected to continue and the rivers will continue to rise over the road beds for the next 48 hours..."

Annie turned and her eyes connected with Tom's.  "Well, that tears it!  I need to close up and get home.  Um, there's no motel in town.  It looks like you're going to need a bed.  I can take you home with me, or I can drop you at Pastor Will's.  I'm sure they'd put you up, but I'll warn ya, they'll pray over ya!"

Tom grimaced.  "The state of my soul is my own, thank you very much!  I don't want to put you out, though.  Perhaps I could sleep here?"  Tom glanced around the cafe.

"Nope!  No way!  The river is only a few blocks north of here, it may not be safe!  If you don't want to stay with me, there's Joe..." She broke off as she heard the kitchen door slam, looking around to see that the surly short order cook had left.  She rolled her eyes.  

"Or not. I guess you're stuck with me, then."

He laughed.  "I think it's the other way around, Annie darling!  You appear to be stuck with me!"  Luckiest bastard on earth, mate, he thought to himself as he gazed at her, watching the humor in her eyes.  

"Well, I better get a wiggle on, then!" she said. 

Annie briskly organized their departure, checking that all appliances were off, and the lights in the back.  She packed some of the fresh food into a box to bring home.  No sense in letting the peach pie go to waste!  And if she was going to feed someone else for who knows how long, she'd better see what she could add to her pantry.  She purposely didn't lock the doors in case anyone needed shelter from the storm in the night.  At last she was ready to go, slipping into her rain slicker and pulling the hood up.


	2. Chapter 2

After deciding to leave Tom's car there at the cafe and go together in her sturdy old truck, because she couldn't promise that the gravel road up to her place would be passable for his little rental, the two made a dash through the lashing rain to get his overnight bag out of his trunk and raced to her truck, laughing at the storm drenching them as they piled in, spluttering and wiping rainwater off their faces.

She started the truck and reached behind the seat for an old towel she kept there, and they shared it, drying themselves as much as possible while the engine warmed. Tom rubbed the towel over his hair, leaving it standing every which way. He looked like a young boy, with a big grin and rumpled hair, and she sobered, realizing that she was responsible for his safety.

"Put your belt on now, and hang on. This'll be a rough drive, darlin'." she said as she pulled her own belt on. 

Annie drove them the five miles to her house, clenching her hands around the steering wheel, warily watching for falling trees and branches, and listening to the latest reports of storm damage on the radio.  

"Annie?"  Tom was leaning forward, his large hand clutching the dashboard, peering out the windscreen, watching the rain and windtorn leaves slash through the lights from the headlamps barely illuminating the twisting road.

"Yeah?"  

"It's raining sideways..."  

"Yup.  It's an apple-shaker of a storm, alright!"

She pulled up at the beginning of the long lane, jumping out to snatch the mail from her box, handing it all off to Tom as she clambered back into the truck.

The 3/4 mile drive up the lane to the house was quiet, aside from the rattling of the old truck over the gravel and the battering of the rain and wind.  The storm had worsened, if that was possible, and there was a branch from the old oak down, partially covering the lane.  She crept the truck around it carefully, minding the ditch of rushing water on the far side of her drive grimly.

At last she pulled up in front of her house.  She blew out a breath in relief as she turned off the engine. It was so dark that Tom could only make out the steps leading to the covered porch, and the bright blue door in the glare of the truck's headlamps.  Tom jumped out with his bag and the box of food from the cafe as soon as she stopped, racing around to her side of the truck on the graveled apron in front of the house.  He pulled her door open and grasped her elbow, helping her out, and angling his body to try to protect her from the worst of the wind.  Not that he was terribly successful, since the wind seemed to be pushing the rain every which way.  They raced up the steps to her door, gasping in the wind, and she pushed the door open.

Tom stepped in behind her and shoved the door closed behind them, cutting off the worst of the storm's roar.  He waited as she flicked the light switch and a large, high chandelier came on, filling the room with a soft light.  Tom could see that her home was a large single room in a very tall A-frame, the walls a marvelous contrasting maple and oakwood, with a large native granite fireplace on his right.  

There was a worn red oriental rug on the hardwood floor in front of a leather sofa and reading chairs, small, ornately carved occasional tables piled with books at the arms of the chairs and sofa.  Built-in bookcases lined the walls, full of well-worn books and photographs.  A sheepskin rug lay in front of the fireplace.

Across the large room was a kitchen area marked off by a half wall and countertop, more wood cabinets and cream marble countertops, along with a large country table and chairs.  There was a powered down laptop, and a number of papers and books strewn across the table's' surface.  Looking up, Tom realized that there was an open loft above the living area with a half spiraling wood staircase leading upwards.  Overall her home was warm and open, while all the wood surfaces created a cozy feeling.  There was a black and white cat staring slit-eyed at him from a red pillow on the window seat to his left.

Tom let out a soft breath as he let his bag slide off his shoulder to his feet,  "Oh Annie, this is lovely..."

She glanced back at him as she made her way over to the kitchen area.  "I like it.  I inherited it from my Grandmere, but I've updated it since."  She cocked a grin over her shoulder.  "Indoor plumbing is a good thing..."  She dropped her mail on the kitchen counter and opened the refrigerator.

"I need a beer after that drive!  Would you like one? Or something’ stronger?"

"Oh yes please, a beer would be lovely!"  Tom followed her over to the kitchen table. She glanced over her shoulder as she pulled a couple of beers out of the refrigerator and opened them.  “Glass?”

"Bottle will do, thank you." he said, taking it from her, his fingers brushing hers.  

She lifted her bottle.  "Seems like we oughta make a toast, but all I can think of is: put your head between your knees and kiss yer ass goodbye!"  

Tom chuckled and tipped his bottle against hers with a gentle clink.  

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that!" He took a swallow. 

She wrinkled her nose over her grin.  

"Lemme give ya the nickel tour..."  She turned and pointed at a door on the north wall of the kitchen.  "There's a half bath in there.  Pantry there," she pointed, "mudroom and washer through there."

Annie walked to the wide half spiral staircase and started climbing, glancing behind to see that Tom was following.  He ran his hand up the smooth bannister as he mounted the steps, admiring the details of the carpentry.  "This is beautiful work..."

"Daddy made it for Grandmere when her hands got too arthritic to climb the old ladder easily.  She lived here all her married life, birthed five children up in this room."  She gestured into the loft as they stepped off the staircase.  Annie grinned back at him.  "But I replaced that bed with a new one of my own when she left the house to me!"  She nodded at the king sized bed slotted into a large dormer under the slanting roof.

"That's... a lot of bed for such a small person!"  Tom teased.

"Yeah, well," she colored a bit, "I'll warn ya now, I tend to hog the whole thing..."  She drew a deep breath.  Might as well grasp the issue by the horns now.  "It's the only bed I've got, sorry.  I can find ya a sleeping bag if you prefer to sleep in front of the fire...?"

Tom laughed easily.  "I don't have a problem sharing a bed.  Although I should warn you in return, I tend to snuggle up to anything warm!"

Annie cocked her head and looked him up and down, considering him with a mock serious look, one scarlet eyebrow arched.  “Hmmm…” Then she grinned and turned away to point out the bathroom.  "Shower's in there."

She stood thinking, her hands on her hips, fingers tapping, running through a mental checklist.

"Tom, I have a landline on the kitchen wall," she nodded at the lower level, "if there are people you need to call to let them know you've fallen into my clutches for the duration, you should do it soon.  There's no knowin’ how long the phone lines will be up in this storm, so…” She made her way back down the stairs as Tom followed.  “Oh! And the electric!  If there are any devices that you need to charge, you'd best plug 'em in now, who knows how long we'll have power!"

"Brilliant, Annie, thanks.  If I could just charge my mobile and my iPad?  All of my books are on there.  Where...?"  Tom crouched to unzip his overnight bag, reached in and stood with his large hands full of electronics and cables

Annie pointed to an outlet near him.  "There.  Oh, and another thing.  The stove runs on propane and I just got the tank filled for the winter, the fireplace heats the house nicely, but the water heater is electric, so if the power goes out, so does the hot water. It’s on my list to replace with gas as soon as I can. ISo, If I hear a yelp while you’re in the shower all suds’d up, I won’t come runnin’ and embarrass us both.

“What if I fall and can’t get up?”

“Holler ‘Help me, help me!’ like you’re a damsel tied to the railway tracks!”

Tom laughed.  "Sounds like you've been in a fair few storms..?"

She laughed back.  "Oh, yeah.  They've told us it's the-" she threw her head back and spoke in a loud radio announcer voice, "’STORM OF THE CENTURY!!!’ four times in the last six years! I've got it down pat by now, darlin'!  I'm sorry to throw all that atcha, but I've learned to take advantage of all the modern conveniences to prepare for when they all go 'Pffft'!  You might not need a shower right this moment, but let me tell ya son, you will be damn glad you took one anyway, come the power does go out!"  She grinned ruefully.  "I found that out the hard way after a 72 hour power cut.  It wasn't pretty..."

Tom looked delighted at the entire prospect.  Annie shook her head at him.  "Leaf peeper.  You'll find out." she said ominously. He shrugged with an unselfconscious grin.  "Annie, I have to be honest, I wanted to explore, I was looking for some adventure, something different, and one can't get much more adventurous than this!  Vermont in a nor'easter!  But you, " he clapped a hand over his heart and fucking bowed slightly, her eyes widened, "-are the Captain of your ship," he gestured around at the house.  "So tell me Captain, what's the plan and what can I do to help?"

"Darlin', don't laugh!  If the rivers keep rising I might actually BE the Captain of this ship!"  She glanced around her house.  "Ok, here's the first order of the day.  We could be here for several days."  She lifted a brow and pointed a finger at him seriously.  

"You will drive me straight to crazy-town if you act like a guest!  Please, help yourself.  My house is your house, ok?  I'm serious as a heart attack here, Tom!  This is your home for the duration, and I'm not your 'hostess'!  Cappice?"

"Right, then. There are some people I'd better call."  He pulled his cell out of his pocket and swiped through to his contacts, as he moved through to the kitchen and the old yellow phone on the wall. He lifted the receiver and dialed (dialed!) the old rotary telephone, putting the handset to his ear.

"...Hello, Mum?"

Annie grinned.  But, damn!  The boy called his mother first!  Well then.  He was obviously raised right...  She reached for his cell and slid it into the charger right under the landline, and gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder, before turning away to give him some privacy for his calls.

When he’d finished explaining the situation to all and sundry, he hung up and spotted Annie in the living room space, lighting a fire in the fireplace.

"What next, Captain?" A smile ghosted across her face at his moniker for her.

"You should get your shower..."

"No, you go ahead, I'll wait."

"Mutiny already, Tom?"

"No, seriously, Annie, I insist!  You worked a full day, I'll be fine showering after you."  There was a mulish set to Tom's jaw.

"Dammit, Tom!  You go first, you're the-"

"The what, darling?" he purred.  "The guest?"  His brows arched in amusement.

She scowled.  Tom waited patiently, brows lifted, until it became apparent that she didn't have a response.

"Ladies first, then?"  He waved at the bath with a triumphant smirk.

She tapped her toe, staring at him with her eyes narrowed and arms folded over her chest.

"Time is of the essence, yes Captain?" Tom prodded.

"I sure hope neither of us comes to regret this!  Alright, I'll take first shower..." she grumbled and started up the stairs.  Halfway up she paused.  Head tilted, she looked down at him, obviously thinking.

"Look Tom, I have no way of knowing how long we're going to be thrown together, but it's definitely going to be at least a couple of days, and things could go sideways in a hurry... If I asked ya to bring me a flashlight, or a screwdriver… I am serious darlin’, you need to know where things are!"

Annie paused, another grin broke over her face, her dimples flashing, the very devil in her expression. She put a finger up.

“In fact Tom, I'm gonna to set you a Quest! I want you to find the oil lamps, oil, matches and candles, oh, and a flashlight. You can put them on the kitchen table.”   Annie nodded at him and turned, running lightly up the stairs. "While you're at, see if you can't find some chocolate!" she said over her shoulder. “My hiding place hasn’t been discovered since 1995 when my cousin last found my diary!”

“Did he live to tell the tale?”

“It was an accident! Nothin’ but a little bitty scratch! Don’t you go makin’ a big deal of it too!” she fixed him with a steely glare and for a moment, Tom rather resembled a deer in the headlights, until she laughed, turned back around and continued on her way.

“Challenge accepted!” he called after her.

“Best of luck with that.”

Tom watched her go, her wild ginger curls bouncing, her round lovely arse stretching and flexing under her blue jeans. Merida or not, Tom thought, she's a very appealing girl, all that flashing good humor, curious intelligence, energetic, and dear god, competent. He adored competent women. When she sees the need for something to be done, clearly she does it, and no hanging about! And one who prioritizes chocolate...A self-sufficient woman who willingly took him in… He wondered if he could persuade her to take him on as well…


	3. Chapter 3

Tom started as he realized he'd been staring at the top of the stairs where she had disappeared into the loft. Shaking his head ahead to clear it, he focused on her little quest.

She was right to give him this sort of task. He really would have been too reticent to go poking about in her belongings. It was interesting, the reason given for this little quest. It is indeed plausible that she might need him to fetch something for her. But he rather thought that her primary reason was to put him at ease in her space.  Clever girl.

Tom reasoned that the oil lamps were likely stowed somewhere out of the way but still quick to hand. The kitchen, most likely.

He started in the lounge portion of the large room, because his brief really was to explore...Tom felt a little jolt of glee. It's not often that he'd been offered the opportunity to dig freely into someone's private spaces, allowed to draw conclusions about what sort of person her belongings showed her to be... 

Tom snorted.  He knew that if anyone were to go similarly poking around in his place, they would quickly come to the conclusion that he was hyperactive and easily distracted.  They'd be right too, with all the odd and eclectic bits that he'd collected over the years.  Although some of the odder bits had been gifted him by fans... He thought of the finely crafted Loki rag doll that was sat on his bookcase.  Gorgeous handiwork, he'd been examining the fine leather and green costume one day, when he discovered that Loki was also anatomically correct! He'd laughed himself silly in delight at that. 

Prowling through the lounge, he ran his eyes over the whole room, noting the major furnishings and details. He promptly noticed the large box of safety matches on the mantelpiece over the fireplace and went to claim them.

Turning, he looked over the contents of her bookcases; Kipling, Tolkien, CS Lewis, Rowling, Bujold, McCaffrey, Zimmerman. Lovely...

Moving on to the next case he found nonfiction, History, Geography, and… Economics? Huh. She's organized, he'd give her that.  There were framed photographs, candid shots of a clearly younger Annie with various people who shared a resemblance, round cheeks and ginger hair, her family presumably. Outside of her Grandmere, she hasn't yet spoken of the rest of her family. He paused, glancing up as he heard the shower go on overhead, then cursed his imagination.

 

He looked through a closet holding hats and coats and boots, as well as a Backgammon set and a Scrabble game sitting on the top shelf above. He smirked to himself as he pulled the games off the shelf. Tom glanced around. Given her height, she must have a step stool or ladder somewhere. Knowing where to find that might be useful.  He placed his bounty on the coffee table and crossing into the kitchen, he pulled open a door leading into a small pantry. Yes, there's the stool.

Humming 'Bear Necessities', Tom began opening the cupboards, in search for the as yet undiscovered oil lamps, finding where she kept her dishes and spices and cooking utensils, before unearthing the oil lamps at the top of the fourth cupboard he opened.

Setting all three down in a clear space on the large kitchen table, along with another box of matches and a spare bottle of lamp oil, he noted with approval that each oil lamp had been put away clean and filled.

He heard a creak of stair riser and looked up, smiling as he watched her bound down the stairs in blue jeans, a white tank top, and a blinding orange, pink and aubergine plaid flannel shirt over top. Wool socks on her feet, and a towel wrapped in a turban around her wet hair, she was rolling up the long sleeves of the flannel shirt as she descended the stairs. Tom strode quickly to the foot of the stairs

“Careful! Don't go so fast on stocking feet, you'll fall!” He said urgently, holding his hands out.

Annie stopped a couple of stair treads above him and raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, darlin’, I reckon that you'll make a good mother one day!”  she sassed, but nevertheless slowed and strolled down the rest of the remaining steps, her hand on the banister.

Tom laughed. “Do you know, that's one role I never figured to play in my life!”

Annie laughed with him as she finished rolling her sleeves and inspected the table.

“Candles?”  She raised an eyebrow in query at the missing Quest items. Tom waved a hand around the room.

“There are plenty of candles, it seemed more efficient to leave them in place, rather than gather them and then have to redistribute!”

Annie nodded her head. “Initiative.  Huh.”  She tilted her head and regarded him before breaking out in an impish grinned. “You'd make a lousy soldier, wouldn't ya?” she teased.

Tom nodded. “Very likely.” He tilted his head in turn, mimicking her. “You on the other hand, would, I believe, make quite a good officer!”

She snickered. “Yup. I'm not real good at doing exactly what I'm told, either.  But since I'm already Captain of this vessel… let's get some some supper, shall we?

Annie walked across and opened the refrigerator, quickly inventorying its contents, and then the freezer. She turned her head and spoke to Tom.

"I've got some wicked good venison stew here. That okay? Seems like a good night for stew and biscuits."

Tom laughed at that, reminding himself that she likely wasn't proposing to feed him hobnobs, not with his bowl of stew.

"That sounds lovely. What can I do to help?" he offered.

"Not much. The stew," she pulled a container from the freezer, "will take a little while to thaw and heat. You should shower now.  Move it!"

"Yes, Captain!"  Tom stiffened to attention and he saluted smartly, palm out in the British fashion.

"Well damn!  Looks like the Redcoats is a’comin'!"

Tom took the stairs up two at a time, flashing a laughing grin over his shoulder.

"Not yet, we aren't!"  He bounded up the last stair, away into the bath as Annie's laugh rang out.

Tom couldn't wipe the grin off his face.  He adored a woman so ready to laugh.  And not some simpering little titter, either!  Hers was a full laugh of delight that invited one to join in.  Tom smiled to himself as he stripped off and showered rapidly. This nor'easter might just turn out to be a godsend.  He was so damn glad he hadn't hung about when they had an unexpected couple of days off!

Tom returned downstairs, rolling his sleeves up, to find Annie in the kitchen, working over some dough.  She nodded at the refrigerator.

"There's more beer in there, if you want another."

"Thanks.  Do you want one?"

"Sure, thanks."  Tom retrieved the beer bottles and pried their caps off, setting one next to her work surface and taking a swallow of his own.  "Cheers."

Tom strolled over to the table curiously.  He glanced over the papers and books strewn over the table top, a few words catching his attention: finance, Geneva, charities, international… He glanced back at Annie, taking in her wild red hair and soft curves as she concentrated on the dough she was rolling out, her hips swaying slightly to the tune playing over her iPod dock.

Refocusing his attention on the work on the table, he read closer, reminding himself that she had given him permission, instructions even, to pry into her life.  He was curious how this young woman meshed with the work there.  The closer he read, the more intrigued he became.  International Finance. Charities. Economics of charities, UNICEF. Doctors without Borders. Investing to increase charitable funds.  Maths formulae. 

It dawned on him.  Holy christ.  She’s not just bright, as he’d thought, she’s fucking brilliant.  As his eyes flicked to different papers and took in what they said, he realized he was outclassed.  He took a deep draught from his beer, looking at her from behind.  She hummed to herself as she used a wineglass to cut biscuits out of the dough.

“So, what’s all this?” He gestured at the table when she turned.

“Oh, sorry,” she colored. “Here, I’ll just move that out of the way…” She dusted her floury hands off on her seat and moved to the table, apparently intent on tidying her work away.  Tom’s arm came across her body, catching her before she could reach for the papers.

“Oh no, don’t you dare!  I recognize that organized disorganization!  You mustn’t bugger it up on my account!”  His other hand captured her chin, and brought her face around to his, his brows dipping.

“No really, what is all that?” he tilted his head at the table.  Her color deepened, and she looked over at the mess on her table.  

“Um.  That’s my thesis. I’m trying to get it finished up before Christmas.”

“Thesis for what, Annie?” he asked gently.

“Um, my Master’s in International Finance?”  Tom nodded, unsurprised.

“Not just a pretty face are you darling?”  She snorted.

"Whatever gave you that idea?  Now go away, I'm busy and you're underfoot!" She grinned and shoo'd him, turning back to her biscuits.

Tom put his hands up and laughed.

"All right, all right! I know when I'm not wanted!"

Finishing up, she put the biscuits in the oven and stood back in the kitchen watching him prowl as she tilted the beer bottle to her lips, swallowed and lowered the bottle.

Tom had wandered over and stood now in front of her little entertainment center, perusing her small collection of DVD's, running a finger idly across the titles.  She knew the moment he found one of his, he went still, then removed the DVD case from the shelf and stood looking down at it.  He turned and held the DVD up, looking across the room at her.  The Hollow Crown.

"You recognized me?"  He asked quietly. She couldn't quite decipher his tone.

She took another sip of beer.  "Of course I did, darlin'.  I never expected Tom Hiddleston to step into my cafe, but you don't mistake the man who became Henry Plantagenet, made him into a real living, breathing man in your own living room..."

She watched him with a quiet smile as he gazed at the DVD in his hands, tracing over the cover with his fingertips.

"But you didn't let on that you knew me... Why not?"  His gaze switched to her, and he watched as she set her beer down on the counter and walked across the room to him.  She took the case from him, bent and shelved it, then stood and took his hand.

"You didn't tell me your full name," she shrugged, "and you didn't tell me what you do. If you wanted to be just some guy who walked in out of the rain, who am I to..." she grinned, "rain on your parade?"

He chuckled.  He tipped his bottle to her, “I see. Well, thanks for taking me in.  I'll try not to be too much trouble!"  He took a swallow of the good dark beer.

Annie began to giggle, and her laugh burst out.  She clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles, her eyes dancing over her hand.  She finally managed to straighten out enough to answer him.

"Darlin', I get to spend the next two or three days of my life alone with Tom Hiddleston in an isolated cabin in the woods!  What's troublesome 'bout that?!  Boy-howdy," she winked at him as he choked on his beer, "I won the lottery, son!"  She slapped him lightly on the chest with the back of her hand as she walked past him into the kitchen to pick up and deposit her beer bottle in the recycle bin.

Tom roared with laughter.  He followed after her to deposit his own bottle in the bin, and slung an arm around her shoulders, grinning down at her.  "Darling, we are going to get on just brilliantly!"

"Good! Keep laughing!  That's another thing you want to hang onto as long as possible in a storm: your sense of humor!  She grinned at him as she moved out from under his arm to pull the biscuits out of the oven. It was a relief to know that he wasn't going to go all prima donna on her now that he knew his cover was blown.

He looked at this Annie, marveling that she had such a ready laugh.  She never seemed to go longer than a minute or two between laughter and quips, did she?  Clever, surprising, beguiling.  His eyes ran over her body and back to her sparkling eyes and flashing dimples.  Ridiculously cute.  From where does all that good cheer come?  

He turned his head and took a steadying breath, pushing away those thoughts.  He's sewn up in contracts for months to come. He can't properly devote the time to anything other than work. This one deserves more, and it isn't his to give.  Best not let sprout what he cannot nurture.

Tom strolled around the circumference of her space, stopping and looking closer whenever something caught his eye.  He eventually wandered over to the large, handmade, white double wedding ring quilt hanging on the wall opposite the fireplace. It was splendid. White on cream silk, velvet and lace, with crazy quilt stitching. Not a traditional style, but breathtaking nonetheless. Tom reached a finger out to stroke a bit of cream velvet when Annie turned and saw him.

"Tom! No! You don't want to touch that!" She exclaimed

He jerked his hand back and looked around at her, stuttering.

“S-sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to..."  His eyes wide. She broke in.

"No, no, I'm sorry Tom! It's just an old backwoods superstition! It's just…”  she grimaced, “My Grandmere was full of old wives' tales and superstitions that she passed on to me as a child.  Um. One of them involved wedding ring quilts, like this one." Annie squirmed uncomfortably as Tom gazed at her questioningly, and turned a bright tomato color.  She walked over and stood beside him.

"Umm... Grandmere told me that it is said that the man who touches an unmarried woman's wedding ring quilt..." her face blazed even redder and she dropped her eyes to the quilt "...is bound to marry that woman.  It's just a silly old wive’s tale, but Grandmere is breathing over my shoulder right now.” she shivered and reached out to the quilt, stroking it.  Tom quietly watched her and felt a chill himself. How odd.

"It's quite all right, darling. I... feel her breath, too."  He shivered. "That's... It's uncanny."  He glanced uneasily around the room.

Annie shook herself and turned and grinned at him, determined to break the unexpected mood.   
She laughed.

"You'll have to buy me dinner before I let you touch my quilt, son!”

She spun and left him with a grin while she went back to the kitchen to check on the stew.  He chuckled, and moved on.  Without touching her quilt, thank you very much.


	4. Chapter 4

Annie dished up the venison stew into deep soup bowls and glanced ruefully at her thesis scattered all over the table.  She pulled out a bottle of red wine and a couple of glasses.

"Let's eat in front of the fire, shall we?"

She efficiently directed Tom in ferrying the rest of their dinner and silverware to the coffee table, and settled themselves on the floor, pulling a couple of sofa pillows down to tuck between their backs and the couch to lean against.

Tom took a bite of his stew, savoring the tender, slightly sweet flavor of the venison, his eyes fluttering shut as he chewed, sorting out the flavors of the herbs and spices she'd used. Annie chuckled and his eyes flew open, his reverie broken.

"Judging by the 'O' face, I guess I don't have to ask if you like it!" 

Tom swallowed and grinned back with a shrug. "Oh no, the 'O' face is reserved for pudding! But this is very good."  He lifted another piece of tender venison from his bowl. "Did you hunt this yourself?"  

"Nope.” Annie wrinkled her nose and shook her head. “I don't hunt. Gave Daddy's shotgun and rifle away. I never could stand it when I was a kid and hunting season rolled around. Aside from the woods being filled with dangerous drunken idiots with firearms every fall, I hated when Daddy would haul poor Bambi home and hang it up in the tree yonder to dress and butcher it."  She shuddered delicately.

"This is the last of Merle's hunt from last fall. Margie always sends a few steaks and stew meat over for me. It's good wintertime fare." She shrugged dismissing the subject. "So, you said you had a few days off? Does that mean you're filming somewhere hereabouts?"

"Montreal. We are just about ready to wrap. I hope."

"I'm surprised you didn't stick around in Montreal for your leave. There's lots more to do there than out here in East Bumfuck!" 

Tom chuckled.

"So, why aren't you spending your leave in Montreal, where all the fine people play?"  Annie asked with a bit of mischief in her expression.

Tom sipped his wine thoughtfully and shook his head, his expression going serious, twisting his lip to the side and chewing on it, before apparently coming to a decision.  He sighed.

"I'll have to ask you to keep it under your hat, right?

Annie blinked and nodded. "Sure, ok."  Then she grinned. "I'll keep it out of my dissertation for a sufficiently large bribe!"  She winked at him saucily, taking another bite of her stew.  

Tom chuckled.

"I doubt the story would interest your Finance Professor in the least!" Then he sobered, looking unhappy for the first time since he'd walked into her cafe. "It's no earth shattering tale... It's just that..."  He bit his lip, looking sheepish.

"Goodness, darlin'!  You don't have to answer!  It's all good!" She patted his hand.

"No, no.  It's just, I don't like to whinge.  This is just... I think there's a hoo-doo on that damn set!"

"What, like ghosts and curses and stuff?"  Her eyebrow shot up.  

Tom laughed. "No.  It's just a figure of speech!  But this shoot seems to be one of those that just ... Everything seems to go wrong at every opportunity!  Everyone seems to be weighed down by their personal lives, and it's affecting the usual camaraderie on set.  One colleague is fighting with her husband and looks like needing a divorce.  She's very unhappy, and it's leaking into her work and affecting everyone on set.  Another's wife is about to have a baby, and he's terribly anxious to wrap and get home to her...  The script writer has made significant changes to the script and we're shooting an almost entirely different film than the one for which I signed up..."  Tom scrubbed a hand through his hair, ruffling it and looking frustrated.

"It's obvious the director is determined to make my life a misery.  He's demanding 47 takes on the simplest scenes- I mean, how many ways can one say..."  He cleared his throat and setting his hand dramatically on his chest, produced a pretentious voice and declaimed, "Get the door, will you?"

Annie snorted.  

"Well, I can see why you might need a break from all that!"  She looked at him keenly, picking up her wine glass.  "Here's to unexpected time off work, and serendipitous rain storms!"

"I'll drink to that!" And he did, rather too enthusiastically, Annie thought, watching as he polished off his glass and reached for the wine bottle, topping both their glasses off.  He draped an arm companionably around her shoulders and squeezed.

"I can't tell you how very much I appreciate the refuge, Annie..."

She toyed with her wine glass, fingers tracing the stem thoughtfully, taking little glances at him out of the corner of her eye, wondering if she ought to push him.  What the hell, she thought, maybe he just needs to get it off his chest?

"So..." She ventured, "why do I think that it's not just refuge from the storm that you're talking about?"

Tom pressed his lips together for a moment, looking a little uncertainly at her.

"You can tell me or not, Tom." she said gently.  "No harm, no foul.  But I do know how to keep a confidence.  In fact," she looked around quickly. "We should make that a rule..."  Annie pushed herself up and went to retrieve a paper and pen, scribbling rapidly over the paper, and handed it to him.

Tom took the paper and read it bemusedly, his eyebrows up. 

"I, Annie Devereaux, do solemnly swear, that while I may be up to no good, I will never disclose either the subject or contents of any conversation that I may, or may not have with one Mr. Tom Hiddleston, Actor Extraordinaire."  Tom read out loud. He chuckled.  "You do realize this is in no way a legal document..?"

 

"Likely not.  It’s not some fancy-pants legal document, but that's not really the point, is it?" she asked with a quiet smile.

She snatched it back and scribbled something else before returning it. He read the amendment out loud.

“And Tom Hiddleston agrees never to tell another living soul that Annie Devereaux ever uttered the words ‘fancy pants’.”

He gave her a confused look and she shrugged. 

“Don’t judge me!” she teased, but Tom’s return smile was weak.

He turned and stared into the fire for a long moment, worrying at his lip and she could see he was having some kind of argument with himself.  Annie leaned her shoulder against his companionably and simply waited patiently, staring into the flames with him, sipping her wine, wondering what was so terrible that it could have made this voluble, cheerful man so reticent.

Tom put the paper down and hung his head back on his neck, stretching and popping his neck bones, staring upward at the ceiling beams, then squeezed his eyes shut.  At last he spoke.

"My co-star...couldn't act her way out of a paper bag." he whispered, as if it were some state secret.

Annie squashed any impulse to make a crack about first world problems to him, hearing his hushed tone.  She nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Everyone is aware, but nobody seems to be able to call a halt to the farce... The whole thing is going tits up... They all seem to be expecting me to carry the entire damn film, and it's just..."  He scrubbed his face in frustration, throwing his hands out, "just impossible!  The woman makes me ill..."  He laughed humorlessly.  "You can imagine how that might be problematic for what purports to be a Rom-com!"

"I can see how that might be difficult..."  Annie said cautiously.

"Yes..."  Tom sighed heavily.  Annie watched a muscle in his jaw jump as he ground his teeth.  He turned and looked into her eyes, and her breath caught at the very real torment she saw there. She'd seen a look very like that when she was at college… Her eyes narrowed.

"Tom... Is that woman... Is she harassing you??"  Annie's hand squeezed into a fist on the table.  A wave of red washed up his neck and over his face.

"It's just so damn ridiculous, isn't it?" he said bitterly.

"Not ridiculous, no.  But horrifying? Of course it is. What is she doing to you?” 

Empathy. It’s been so damn long since he’d seen empathy directed at him, and the dam broke open wide, words rushing out in a torrent.

"Jesus, she just won't leave me alone!  She's always...touching me, draping herself over me at every opportunity... It makes my skin crawl."  He shivered. "And I'm stuck in this bitch of a film!" he burst out.  "We should have finished principal filming by now, but they keep having to re-write scenes because that woman can't carry out the simplest stage direction.  God, I'm so bloody fed to the teeth with the whole thing!"  He hung his head and took several deep breaths. "I just don't know what to do..."

Annie nodded sympathetically, and squeezed his hand.

"Maybe...maybe you don't have to do anything...You know, if you needed an ersatz girl-friend to show up on set and make a noisy public scene about that woman keepin' her cotton-pickin' hands off my man...  I work cheap for friends."

Tom imagined Annie whipping that bitch into shape with a few home-truths, much like she’d treated that man back at the diner, choked and began to laugh, an honest to goodness, tension relieving belly laugh, throwing both arms around Annie and squeezing her into a bear hug.

"Gods, thank you darling!  I needed that!"  Still chuckling, he kissed her temple.  "I'll let you know, shall I?"  She tilted her head with a wicked smile.

"Sure, Steve.  All you have to do is whistle...  You do know how to whistle, don't you?  Just put your lips together and blow..."  

Annie parodied a sultry Lauren Bacall as Tom laughed again, and Annie deftly moved the subject.

"Well, it's no wonder you wanted to escape into the backwoods!  So...what? You just slung your bag into a rental car and drove off? Didn't check the weather report, or buy a map? Looking for adventure, whatever comes your way?"

"Mmm. Pretty much." He shrugged with an approximation of an insouciant grin as he finished his stew. "I like a little chance to explore, learn about new things... New people."

"And what have we learned from this particular exploration?" Annie asked with an arched brow.  A small smile lurked around his lips.

"Always stop for tea when it rains?”


	5. Chapter 5

The rain hadn’t let up but the subtle roar of it against the roof was kind of nice, relaxing. The radio playing lowly in the background spoiled the ambiance somewhat with tales of flooded rivers, impassable roads and even a couple of bridges washed away.

While Tom did the dishes, at his insistence, Annie idly sorted through her mail at the kitchen counter, flipping junk mail into the recycling bin as they chatted about her house. She told him how her great granddaddy had built the original A-frame and gone to Canada to bring home a 'frenchy' bride.  She laughed about how the locals had still considered Grandmere a 'furriner' even after she'd lived here for more’n 70 years!

Suddenly Annie's laugh cut off and she froze, her breath stuttering to a halt as she stared down at the envelope in her hands.  His curiosity piqued, Tom looked over her shoulder to see what had riveted her attention.

"What is it, Annie?  What's wrong?"

"It's...oh god!  I interviewed in New York for a job last week...  I didn't expect a response so soon..."  She showed him the return address on the envelope.  'Medecins Sans Frontiers'.  She clutched it to her chest, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Come on Annie, you'll never know what's in it if you don't open it!"  Tom teased, setting the last cleaned plate in the drainer and drying his hands on the towel draped over his shoulder as he turned..

She twisted her head over her shoulder, her heart in her eyes, hope blazing.  Tom almost stepped back at the intensity of her expression.  It pulled him in and rocketed through him, lighting a tingle down his spine.  Suddenly he found he was nearly as excited as she.  He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her gently back into him, hugging her from behind, offering support for her to lean on.

"Come on then, you can do it." he encouraged quietly, giving her hair a small tug.

With trembling hands she slipped a finger into the corner of the flap and pried the envelope open, taking the folded single sheet of paper out and holding it.

"Tom... I can't... Will you...?" She held the trembling paper up to him.

He took it from her and shook it open, his eyes rapidly scanning the introductory paragraph as she looked at him, her heart thumping madly in her ears.

He glanced down at her.  "Breathe, darling!  It says 'Dear Ms. Devereaux, We are pleased..."

She interrupted him with a scream, twisting and throwing her arms around him in a clutching hug that left him breathless.  She spun out of his arms and raced around the room, throwing her arms out wide and spinning, doing a happy dance, all while chortling "Yes!  Yes!  Oh fuck yes!!"

Tom watched her with a wide smile and laughed with her, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen someone so utterly consumed with joy.  It was contagious, he could feel her delight fizzing up his own spine.  It impelled him to take several long strides and catch her up in his arms, her feet off the floor, and spin around with her before setting her on her feet and grinning down into that wide open smile.

"Oh my god, Tom!  This, this is everything!  My dream job!  Oh where is it?!  I need to read the rest!”  She snatched the letter from his extended hand, reading the contents rapidly, an enormous grin on her face, her dimples digging deeper into her cheeks.

"Oh god, it says they want me to start in January!"  Her face fell as she peeked over the letter at her pile of thesis work on the other end of her kitchen table, and chewed on her lip worriedly.  

Tom turned her away from the table and took her into his arms, smiling down at her.

"Darling, you'll do!  You'll get your thesis done on time and you'll be off to your marvelous new job, I've no doubt!"  He kissed her, his hand cupping her cheek.

Something relaxed in Annie's spine at his words, and she felt her nervous worries flow away at the firm conviction in his voice and the gentle touch of his lips on hers. In it's place flooded gratitude for his kind words and his confidence in her.

Breaking the kiss, Tom pulled her head to his chest and held her to his heart, wrapped around her comfortingly.

"Darling, are you all right?"  he murmured into her hair.

She nodded, but kept her face pressed into his chest as a small sob escaped. Tom hugged her harder.

“Oh Captain, it's been a very long day for you, and more than a bit overwhelming, hasn't it? Let's get you to bed Annie, it's late, and all this is more than sufficient for one day…”

She nodded with a small wry chuckle, and dashed the tears from her face as he urged her to the stairs, an arm snugly around her.

“Sorry. It has been a wicked long day…” her smile was watery. They started up the steps when she stopped and turned with a sound of annoyance.  “And it's not done yet. I need to check the stove and turn the lights off…”

“You can let me take responsibility for that Captain. Come along, it's past time you were in bed..."  He urged her upstairs, and she went with a reluctant look over her shoulder. Tom steered her gently towards the bath.

"Is there anything else? Check the stove is off and turn the lights off?"

"Nope. Just that. Are you sure...?"

"Stop worrying, darling! I'm sure I can handle a few lights and your stove. Now, go brush your teeth and get in your bed!"  He said firmly, gave her a little push and left her to it.

Tom went back down the stairs, checked that the stove and oven were off, everything looked... he noticed that her cat's water bowl was nearly empty, so he quickly rinsed and refilled it, putting it down in the same spot near the back door. Drying his hands, he carefully put the tea towel back on its bar under the sink and wandered through the lower level, turning off the reading light near one of the leather chairs, flipping the wall switch to turn off the chandelier. Soon the only lights left came from the coals burning down in the fireplace, and the loft above, so he walked quietly up the stairs. Reaching the top, he found Annie already asleep, sprawled on her belly, the blankets huddled up around her ears.

Tom went into the bath and brushed his teeth. Striping down to his boxers, he smiled at her sleeping form. She was right, she did indeed take up a lot of room for such a small person, star-fished out over the bed.  He lifted the blankets to get into the bed and saw that she wore a tank top and knickers.  Pink ones. He twisted to turn off the small bedside lamp.

Tom snuggled right up to her, pulling her back into the curve of his body, his arm draped over her waist. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of vanilla and woodsmoke in her hair, and relaxed as he sighed the breath out.

Today had been an unexpected adventure... ending in a warm bed with this sleeping beauty tucked up in his arms, listening to the rain drumming on the roof and the wind howling, no other sounds of people or traffic away out here...  he breathed deeply as he fell off the edge of sleep, more relaxed and comforted than he'd been for a year or more.

A series of booming cracks and crashes startled them both awake in the predawn hours.  Tom lurched up in the bed with a gasp. They both held still, listening intently for more. After a long moment Tom spoke.

"Do we need to check on that, do you think?" he asked hoarsely, worry in his voice.

"No. I guess some- or all- of the old oak tree has fallen." She said sleepily, pushing her face against his chest and snuggling up to his warm body.  "It's all right.” she yawned, “If it had landed on the roof we'd have felt it... There's nothing we can do about it now, in the dark, anyway..." she mumbled.

"All right..." Tom sounded a little doubtful.

"Don't worry. Come on, lie down. It's all good, or if it’s not, it’ll still have to wait 'til morning...”

He laid back and tried to relax, staring into the dark, listening to the roar of the wind and the rain battering the house, drumming loudly on the tin roof.  Annie moved warmly closer, pressing against his side in the lonely dark. She could feel the tension in his body where she pressed against him. His senses were too alert after having been jerked from a deep sleep by the loud crunching crash of whatever the savage storm had destroyed.  He strained to hear other dangers, but-

“Tom…”  He glanced down in the dim light at Annie, her head pillowed on his chest, looking up at him.  She bit her lip and Tom’s eyes focussed on the movement, watching her teeth dimple her lower lip and the color bloom over her mouth.  His arm firmed behind her, pressing her warm, soft body to his side.  Tom’s breath shuddered out of him at the feel of her pressed against him, molding to his body.

“Annie..?”

Tom’s voice was almost a croak, but it was clear to Annie what he was asking.  She lifted her head and strained upward to kiss the underside of his jaw.

“Yes, please,” she whispered against his stubbled skin, the tiny whiskers catching and scraping her sensitive lips.  The sensation went down her spine to pool behind her navel and her hips pushed closer to his body.

Tom rolled, moving over her, propping himself on his elbow, his forearm under her shoulders and neck.  Tom’s hand found her jaw and traced it to her chin, trailing down her neck to trace her collarbone.  He leaned down to her mouth and paused millimeters away, waiting for her to come to him.

Annie lifted her mouth to his, closing the last tiny distance to his warm mouth.  The muscled forearm under her contracted and lifted her, holding her for his kiss.

Firm lips moved over hers, brushing and tantalizing her until she was straining upward to catch his lips with her own.  Her mouth opened to let her tongue lick over his bottom lip and then his tongue was pushing in, taking control of the kiss.  Lifting her closer, he deepened the kiss as her head spun with wanting.

Her hand lifted and she set it on his cheek, her thumb caressing his jaw.  He broke the kiss, lifting his head and staring down at her, his eyes tracing her face, her hand on his cheek.

Tom’s hand moved from her collarbone, sliding down to the hem of her tee shirt, moving up under the soft fabric to the softer skin of her breast.  He cupped her breast, thumbing her nipple as the breath gusted out of her.  She arched her back to press into his large palm, sending shivers through both of them. Impatiently, Tom pulled her tank shirt off over her head, scattering her wild curls everywhere.  Annie laughed, shoving her hair out of her face.  Clothing is always so awkward!

Tom’s hand found it’s way back to her bare breast, cupping and holding her breast still as his lips closed over her nipple.

She cried out at the heat and silk of his mouth as his tongue circled the point of her nipple.  He suckled and Annie felt as if he were pulling a string of desire and need through her body from her core, straight out her nipple.

Her hands independently buried themselves in his hair, holding him to her, holding onto that delicious sensation of his mouth engulfing and drawing on her breast, grasping his hair and her fingertips kneading his scalp, soothing the tiny pinpricks of individual hairs pulled by her twisting fingers.

Tom’s hand slid from her other breast, delicately tracing the underside before sliding down her ribs and sweet, soft belly to her curls, his fingers lightly running through and tugging the soft hair, sending sharp zings through her.

"Tom..." This time there was a definite note of pleading in her voice. Her hips pushed up, and her thighs felt open for his touch. Tom bit his lip in the brightening grey dawn light as he watched his finger at last delve between her folds, swirling around her entrance, teasing at it. Teasing and teasing, he leaned his elbow on the bed beside her and set his head in his hand, watching her face as her eyes squeezed shut. He dipped his fingertip in.

Her eyes popped open, staring into his. The green of her eyes had gone hazy.

She pushed her hips up, impaling herself on his finger. He crooked it and stroked over her ridges, watching as she arched back, her head pushing into the mattress.  She looked sweetly vulnerable.  He needed to be inside her.

Tom reluctantly withdrew his hand and twisted, groping blindly behind him on the floor for his trousers.

Annie whimpered at the loss, but quickly realized what he was groping for. She nudged him, and turned her head up to look at the small drawers in the headboard and back at him. "Left-hand drawer…" she directed.

Tom freed a hand and reached for it. She made a small noise. "... stage left, Tom." He corrected himself and grinned down at her.

"Hey, I did a few Neil Simon plays in High School just like everyone else! I was very, very bad, but I had a great time. I do remember a few things..." she muttered.

He pulled a condom out of the correct drawer and pressed it into her hand.

"If you wouldn't mind, darling..." he said gruffly, rolling onto his back so that she could cover him.

She sat up and ran a finger up the underside of his cock, playing with the edge of his foreskin, tracing a fingertip over the rim and up to the drop of silky liquid, lifting it to her mouth and tasting as he watched.

"Dear god Annie, you're killing me..." he groaned, holding himself rigid as she swiftly rolled the latex over him, gripping him and seating it firmly in place.

"Fuck, darling..." he thrust helplessly up into her fist, then pushed her over onto her back, and rolled into a kiss.

Annie lifted and draped a leg around him over his lower back, opening herself to his seeking.

Tom slid himself through her folds, spreading her moisture and her heat, coating himself as his tongue plunged into her mouth, playing with her tongue, sucking on her lush lip.

Lifting his head, he watched her face intently as one hand lifted her hip, and held her for his penetration. Her eyes widened as he slid in slowly, working his way into her until he was fully seated. His eyes fluttered shut, savoring the feel of her tight, hot clasp around his cock.

Annie watched the play of muscles over his face, the small grooves between his eyebrows furrowing, the fan of smile lines deepening, the clench of jaw muscles. The intense look of pleasure on his face a part of her own feelings of pleasure and anticipation.  She felt so full…

"Move...please. Tom. Please move with me..."

She lifted her other leg and wrapped it over his lower back with its mate, tilting her pelvis up and pulling him in just that much deeper. Staring into her eyes, Tom drew slowly out and thrust back into her, her hands tightening on his biceps.

"Yes..." she hissed, rolling her hips at the top of his stroke. Tom set a delicious firm pace, leaning down to nibble and suck along her neck, finding the place below her ear that made her clench around him and worrying it. Tension began to wind around his spine as he pushed into her.

He shifted to brace himself above her to his other hand, drawing his free hand over her breasts, tweaking her nipple, tugging at it as she cried out, overwhelmed by the sensations below and above.

His hand moved lower over her belly, long fingers dipping through her folds to where he slid in and out of her, dampening his fingertips and beginning a maddening circling around her clit, around and around.

She tightened around him and he was nearly lost, hanging on by a thread of control as he pumped steadily into her. He changed the rhythm of his fingers with his thrusts, circling faster then sliding his finger over the tip of her clit, her interior muscles clenching around him with every brush of his finger.

She tipped her chin up and her head arched back, her hands digging into his shoulders as she began to chant.

"Tom, oh god, oh god, Tom..." Her voice tightening and going higher with every thrust.

"That's right, Annie... give it to me...come around me..."

He watched as a wave of red flushed over her chest and face in the dim light, and then she was seizing, her pussy clamped tighter than a fist around him, driving all the air from his lungs as she tightened in surging waves.  He hovered there, his entire body a great pulsing need.

"Annie!"  He cried as he she rippled rhythmically around him, his balls drawing up tight, tighter against him, tension coiling around his spine. He drove into her as it exploded outward, his own mind fuzzing, a great shout bursting out of his chest. His eyes squeezed shut and his thrusts stuttered, each new pulse pushing him into her, until they left him head hanging and panting over her for long moments, waiting for sanity to return.

She lifted a hand, and gently brushed it through his damp hair, drawing it back down the side of his face as his eyes fluttered open, his awareness of other sensation returning with her touch grounding him again.

He bent to kiss her sweetly, slowly, as if to atone for his urgent battering. Lifting his head, he smiled down at her, his smile a caress inviting her own smile dimples and green eyes flashing

Gently, she slipped her hand between them, finding the base of the condom encasing him, and firmly laying a forefinger against it to keep it seated as he slowly withdrew from her swollen heat. Tom dropped down beside her with a small satisfied laugh, which she echoed.

"Come here." he said as he rolled her half onto his body, his arm encircling her shoulders.

They both lay panting lightly, feeling their hearts reassert normal rhythms. Tom lifted her hand off his belly and brought it to his mouth, kissing her knuckles in his appreciation for her, and clasping her hand over his heart.

They basked in their warm, soft afterglow, putting breath and body back together again.

After several long moments she raised her head, with a small impish grin, looking into his smiling face,

“I’m pretty sure that was better exercise than chasin' chickens!"

Tom burst into laughter, wrapping both arms around her and rocking with his laughter. 

"Was that an option, darling?" he asked with a grin. She shrugged lightly.

"Maybe tomorrow. Want to do and empirical study with me? For science?"

His eyebrows twitched up.

“Hmmm.  I don't know... Got any chickens?" He chuckled.

She opened her mouth for an indignant reply, but he interrupted, answering his own question.

"Of course you do..." he drew a finger down her cheek. "You are a wonder, my Captain."  And he kissed her once more, taking his time and doing it right.

Stripping off the condom he glanced around the room. 

"Where?"

"There's an ash can under the vanity in the bathroom."

He struggled up, reluctantly leaving the warmth of her arms, and strolled into the bath, depositing the thing into the bin and giving his hands a quick wash, before returning to dive back into the bed with her, yanking the blankets over both of them against the chill as they both giggled.

They lay quietly together for some time, listening to the rain drum against the roof above them. He stirred and kissed her temple before sliding out of bed once again, this time reaching for his trousers and tugging them on.

"How about some of that peach pie, then?" he asked, pleading. It was her turn to laugh.

"British boys aren't so very different from American boys, are you?" She asked with a fond smile, sitting up.

"I beg your pardon?" Tom said, glaring at her with mock offense.

She laughed, tugging a T-shirt over her head – his – and sliding out of bed, shaking her head.

"Nope. Not so very different at all…"

He slung an arm around her shoulders.

"That sounds like a challenge darling!"

"Oh goody! More empirical science!" She laughed over her shoulder as she preceded him down the spiral stair and padded into the kitchen on bare feet. Flipping on the light over the sink she asked,  "Would you like something to drink with your pie?”


	6. Chapter 6

Tom woke to the aroma of coffee, sprawled on his belly, wrapped in a warm cocoon of blankets, rain drumming on the roof.

He rubbed his face against an unfamiliar pillow with a familiar sent, his morning scruff catching at the smooth, warm pillowcase. Taking a deep breath, he stretched, enjoying the slow wake up. It felt like forever since he'd had an opportunity to wake at his leisure, since he'd had a lie-in, instead of being pronged out of bed by his alarm. His eyes still closed, a smile on his mouth, he paused and took in the details of his location. Listening to the rain and wind, though it seemed to have quieted a bit, the grey daylight seeping through his eyelids, the warmth of the blankets, the scent of woodsmoke and brewing coffee in his nose...

Tom took a moment of pure appreciation and gratitude for whatever deity had granted this moment of time in peace. His hand slid across the bed to encounter a cool space where he'd hoped for a warm woman. Breathing in and ruthlessly squashing his disappointment, he opened his eyes and sat up, looking around and stretching. All quiet.

He stood, yawning and strolled quietly to make use of the loo, and had a quick wash, wetting his fingers and running them quickly through his unruly bed head. Returning to the room he went to the loft railing and glanced down, failing to locate Annie in the visible portion of the room below.

Pulling on his blue jeans, he started down the half-spiral stair, intent on a caffeine hunt. Half-way down he came to a halt, his attention arrested below. Tucked half under the stairs near the floor to ceiling windows below him, Annie was practicing Sun Salutations. He watched transfixed, as she moved gracefully and fluidly through the positions. She was positively sinuous...

Tom shook his head, chastising himself for gawping at her. He continued quietly down into the kitchen, leaving her to her peaceful morning routine. Recalling his quest last evening, he found a coffee mug and poured himself a cup from the coffeemaker, hesitating over whether to pour her one as well. But no, he had no idea how long her yoga routine would keep her.

He sat at the table, blue jeans and bare chest, long fingers wrapped around his coffee, idly looking around his surprising accommodations this morning. Certainly this was out of the ordinary for him, and far better than his usual bland hotel room..

Finishing his coffee and fortified by the caffeine, he took his cup to the sink and gave it a rinse.  A quick glance told him that Annie was still occupied with her yoga.  He watched a moment as she moved gracefully in and out of Dancing Warrior, and decided he’d see about putting some breakfast together.  He’d seen eggs and sausages last night when he’d peeked into her refrigerator. 

He checked his watch and looked over to Annie, wondering how long until she was finished. He wouldn’t eat her food without her, but he was famished, so maybe he should take a shower first then he could cook while she showered. Yes, that would do..

Tom bounded up the stairs two at a time, stopping to give the bed a quick tidy before stripping off his jeans and starting the shower.  He quickly brushed his teeth and scratched his fingers over his chin, deciding against shaving.  

Grabbing his shower gel and shampoo, he stepped into the large tub and pulled the curtain shut.  Soaping up, he washed and rinsed quickly. and then simply stood under the hot water, reveling in the heat as the water pounded down over his shoulders, and down his chest and back.  He hummed a slow tune as he swayed back and forth under the spray, soaking in the heat and letting the water carry away yesterday's worries about all the tomorrows.

The shower curtain hooks rattled on the bar above as Annie stuck her head around it’s edge.

“Can anyone join this party darlin’, or is it exclusive?” she asked teasingly. Tom grinned.

“Well Miss, may I see your invitation?”  He held his hand out imperiously.  Annie blinked and then grinned wickedly, pushing the shower curtain back enough to give Tom a view of lovely, creamy, pink-tipped breasts.  Tom pursed his lips judiciously and tilted his head, examining her offering.  He nodded solemnly and held his hand out gallantly.

“That will do.”

Annie’s eyes narrowed at him and glowered.

“Damn straight!”  She jerked her chin up at him.  He reached a long arm out and tugged her into the shower. 

“Get in here, you’re letting the cold air in…” he pushed the shower curtain closed and pulled her into his arms.

Tom’s eyes traced over the pretty breasts before him, light freckles scattered over her chest fading into creamy white abundant flesh, topped with large pink areola.  He watched her nipples draw up and harden under his gaze.  Reaching up, he cupped a breast in his large palm, lifting as if weighing it in his hand.  She looked down and watched as his thumb brushed over the aching tip of her nipple, pulling a gasp of want from her.

Annie took a moment to run her eyes over his long tallness, his skin a taut golden fading from the summer past, stretched over long lean muscles, flat brown nipples, the small nest of curls between his pectorals, washboard abs, adonis belt and happy trail leading the eye to a twitching and rapidly hardening uncircumsized cock.

This was actually Annie’s first encounter with an uncut cock, and her eyes widened as she watched the head of his cock begin to push free of it’s enfolding hood.  Her fingers reached out curiously before drawing back.

“Um.  May I?” she asked unsurely, glancing up.

“Please do, darling.” he murmured.

Her fingers tentatively touched his foreskin, eliciting a muffled gasp and shiver from him.  She glanced up to find him watching her intently, and back down at the cock that was flushing and beginning to strain toward her.  A soft fingertip gently circled around the edge of the fold of skin.

She had handled him last night, of course, as she put the condom on him, but her focus had been on getting him covered and inside her as quickly as possible.  Now she had the opportunity to explore.

Annie laid a forefinger along the fold of skin and gently pushed down, curious about the amount of pressure it would take to fully uncover him.  Not much force at all, as a matter of fact.  Tom’s belly muscles quivered slightly and she glanced up to see him obviously controlling himself, letting her investigate, a muscle ticking in his jaw, and eyes heavy lidded.  

Looking back down, she wrapped her hand around his shaft and stroked down slowly, watching his foreskin pull back and free his lovely, darkening head, plum shaped and broad.  Her thumb skated slickly across it, testing the difference in textures, the soft spongy head a buffer for his hard steel length. 

Tom’s cock pulsed in her hand as she held him, watching him, until she could no longer resist the impulse.

Annie slid to her knees into an inch of warm water and leaned in to swirl her tongue around the now free head, lapping up the drop of bittersweet tribute there.  Done with teasing, Annie could no longer wait, she wanted him in her mouth. The powerful thigh muscles under her steadying hand quivered, wiry hair shivering against her palm.

Opening wider than she had expected, she stretched her lips around his girth and slid down, down, down, until her nose was nearly buried in his curls.  She heard his groan as she let her tongue caress his length and swallowed around him.

His hand wrapped in her hair as he gently held her there, the sensation of her tongue massaging the underside of his cock nearly whiting out his mind.  His eyes were shut tightly as he concentrated on the wet heat enveloping him.  He moaned when she swallowed, his grip in her hair spasming.  He breathed out harshly.

He fucked her mouth slowly, shifting his hips, shifting her mouth to explore every surface, every space, with his most sensitive skin. The feel of the edge of her molars lightly scraping against his length made him groan.

"Annie..." he whispered as her eyes came open and looked into his. Blazed. Her pupils spread wide, engulfing all but the smallest rim of green. For one second he had his cock in Merida's mouth and his head spun. 

Then her lips closed tightly around his shaft and she sucked him down into her throat, her gaze going half lidded. Her expression of lustful bliss sent a shiver shooting down from his spine into his groin and he felt himself pulse in her hot mouth.

Staring into his eyes, his cock buried in her throat, she brought her hand up, cupped his balls and slowly swallowed. She had her nimble tongue wrapped firmly around some taut and amazing wire that led from his balls, to his cock, and all the way up his spine. When her tongue plucked at that wire his entire body prickled, as if lightning were about to strike. Tom could almost smell the ozone.

Her throat swallowed against his cock, rippling along his length in the most brilliant way. His hands spasmed in her hair and his hips twitched helplessly forward. He only just managed to wrest control from his instincts to prevent himself from slamming into her throat and burying her lips in his curls.

His cock pulsed, fighting him on his effort to be careful of her, as he drew himself gently from her mouth. He stared down into her wide eyes.

"Don't...don't stop." she whispered. Tom hesitated. Did she really mean that? She pushed her head against his hands, moving back to his cock, wrapping her lips around the head and sucking. He hissed, struggling to maintain his control.

She let him go and sat back on her heels, her hands wrapped around the back of his strong thighs, looking up into his face.

"Please?"  

Tom firmed the knees that wanted to buckle at the desire, the plea, in her voice and nodded.  His fingertips traced gently around her hairline and in front of her ears before sliding around to grip the back of her neck. Holding her steady he pushed into her mouth until her nose brushed his belly and held her there briefly, his eyes closing in bliss at the wet heat enveloping him. She swallowed around him, taking as much as he had to give, and offering him... paradise. When he was as deep as he could possibly get in her throat she looked into his eyes... and smiled around him.

That smile, her bow-shaped, sweet, pink lips stretched around him, that did him in. His next thrust was not the gentle one of before. He drove in, her tongue rising firmly along the underside of his cock, shredding the last of any desire to be gentle and careful. Tom had rarely, if ever, experienced the surrender offered in her wide, trusting eyes. She was intoxicating.

The last vestige of control he retained as his hips shot forward into the heat of her mouth was the firm grip he had on her hair and the back of her head. He would be able to feel any recoil or resistance from her.

Far from resisting, Annie melted, relaxing and giving over all control to him, letting him choose how hard, how fast, giving him everything.

She swallowed around him rhythmically and he was undone, his balls pulling tight and emptying fire through his pounding cock into her throat with a cry.

He pulled free of her to let the last pulse of his climax fall onto her chest, panting and watching as the water from the shower mingled with his residue and ran down her chest, washing her clean.

Tom grasped her arms and pulled her up his body, wrapping around her tightly, the line between ecstasy and gratitude entirely erased.

Annie stirred first, shooing him out of the shower.

“I need to get clean, and there won’t be much hot water left after that! Go on.  I’ll fix breakfast after I get out!”

“I think I can manage that, Captain!”

Tom dressed quickly and ran lightly down the semi-circular stair considering the contents of the pantry he’d seen the night before.  He thought that he could just about murder a full English, and he was certain he’d glimpsed most of the necessary ingredients. 

He could hear Annie upstairs in the shower, the sound of her dulcet tones taking up where he had left off singing In Dreams.

Tom poked around in the cabinets below the counter, finding the pots and pans that he’d need for cooking and hauling them out. The clang of the frying pan on the stove burner reminded him of all the mornings as a child that same sound had awoken him as his Mum started a Saturday fry-up.

He set about searching out the ingredients, eggs and bacon and sausages in the refrigerator, a lovely red, sun-ripened tomato from the bowl atop the counter, butter, half a loaf of crusty home baked bread, and a can of beans.

Tom reached for his iPod and found a playlist he liked to cook to.  The Rolling Stones ought to do.  He put his iPod in the dock, turned low and began to assemble his fry-up, starting the bacon and sausages first, slicing the tomato, beating the eggs. 

He could vaguely hear the drone of Annie’s hair dryer over the noise of the storm, and the sizzling of the bacon and tomatoes.  He swayed with the music as he stirred the beans, thinking of the flame haired girl upstairs.  So brash and confident, joyful and competent, with a wicked sense of humour, yet he’d glimpsed youthful vulnerability when she contemplated starting her career.  He wondered what he could do to help, then stopped himself,  Chances were high that he’d never see her again after this brief respite from all the crazy that is his life.  Tom shook his head over that.  What kind of life is it where a savage Nor’easter is a respite?

Nevertheless, he mustn’t allow himself to get attached.  That girl was going places, and likely in the opposite direction to his own trajectory.

Tom’s stomach grumbled at the lovely scents emanating from his pans.  He started a fresh pot of tea as Annie appeared in blue jeans and an old Rolling Stones tee shirt, carrying a pair of rag wool socks. She looked around at his breakfast preparations.

“Wow! Are we feeding an army?”  

“I just thought that I’d contribute a proper breakfast, Captain."  He smiled.  "Nothing like a full English to set one up for the day.  I hope you don’t mind?”  His eyebrow lifted in inquiry. Annie laughed.

“Mind?? Good god, no!  Why would I mind having my breakfast prepared for me by a good-lookin’ man?!”  She grinned, her dimples deepening and a wicked light making her eyes glint.  She put her head on the side and scanned him head to foot.

“Of course, naked would have been better…" she mused.  “On the plus side, I now have plenty of fuel for future fantasies!”

She sat in a chair at the table and pulled her socks on.  Tom chuckled and tossed a look at her over his shoulder as he stirred the eggs.

“Likewise, darling.  Here, put these on the table.” He indicated several serving plates.

They sat and ate, Annie moaning over the food and chatting about the foods other people call breakfast. Tom laughed, detailing his horror the first time he saw someone putting ketchup on their eggs.

"Grits don't do a thing for me.  But have you experienced biscuits and sausage gravy??" Her eyes rounded in projected ecstasy, the back of her hand flying melodramatically to her forehead and pretending to swoon.  Tom chucked.

"I have! I was fortunate enough to do some filming in New Orleans and my native guide took great pleasure in introducing me to the sinful stuff!  That stuff is better than morning sex!" He laughed and she joined in, not disagreeing at all.

"What did you have for breakfast as a child?" he asked curiously.  

Annie smiled reminiscently.. 

“Oh... Grandmere always had a pot of porridge going in the mornings.  She'd put a pinch of salt and some maple syrup on top..."  Annie shook her head fondly. "I don't eat it much anymore, but it's one of those things I always want when I'm feeling poorly."  

Tom nodded knowingly. "Oh yes. Familiar childhood foods are always the most comforting, aren't they?"  

A hard gust of rain rattled against the window. He looked back down at the remains of his Full English ruefully. 

"I've made you a meal of my own comfort foods, and I didn't think to ask what you would prefer..." he apologized.  Annie laughed, gesturing at her nearly empty plate.

"Sorry I couldn't complain, my mouth was full! Thanks for a terrific breakfast!"  She leaned in confidingly.  "But it wasn't better than morning sex!" she whispered.  

Tom grinned. "Shall I try my hand at sausage gravy tomorrow then?” he asked slyly.

Annie looked at him in horror. "So you're actually looking to better morning sex?? What the hell's wrong with you?"  

Tom smirked and changed the subject. “So, what’s on the agenda for today, Captain?”

“Well, let’s see…”  Annie let herself be diverted, organizing her chores in her head.

"Well, after we do these dishes I need to go out and feed the chickens.”  She glanced at her dissertation piled at the other end of the table. “And I really do need to get some work done on that.” she indicated her papers.  “And I have the last of the blackberries in the refrigerator that I need to do something with. How do you feel about blackberry pie?”  

Tom’s eyes lit.  She laughed.

“Can I help?” 

“I guess that answers that! Let’s see, what else?  Might as well bake some more bread.  Oh, bring in more wood for the fire… other than that we could read or watch a movie, or play a game later, if you like.  Maybe if the storm lets up some we can go check out last night's crash.”

“Oh good, I've been wondering about that … I was sorely tempted to get a torch last night and go look out of curiosity.” He said idly.

Annie looked alarmed and leaned forward in her chair, reaching for his hand.

"Please, Tom! Don't go off to investigate on your own! We need to work together to get through this intact..." she took a breath and said, "Look Tom, I've been making a concerted effort to be calm and carry on as normal... but darlin', that is a bitch of a storm, make no mistake! It is wicked dangerous out there and either one of us could get killed dead!" She chewed her lip in worried contemplation.

"Maybe I made a mistake in trying to lighten our situation,” she explained. “I didn't see any benefit in cowering like frightened mice. If it was just me, I'd be doing pretty much the same thing, cooking, reading, yoga, whatever. Making some effort to enjoy the solitude... Not that I'm not enjoying your company. Frankly," she grinned, "you're a wicked good diversion!"

He looked away and smiled.

"So happy to be of service." He murmured sardonically.

Annie laughed, delighted.

“Well, I think you are definitely more fun than chasin' chickens!"

Tom reached a long arm out and yanked her up against his body, staring down into her eyes.

"Likewise, darling."

Annie's breath caught, looking at him from the cage of his arms.

"Darlin', are you...smoldering at me?" She lifted an eyebrow at him. 

Tom leaned in and nuzzled at her neck. Her breath stuttered again.

"Is it working?" His breath gusted lightly over the skin of her throat with his words, a shiver running over her. Her hands clutched at his biceps as her head tilted involuntarily to give his lips more access to her neck.

"I..." she breathed, "I don't know... perhaps I need more data..."

Tom lifted his head and looked into her eyes, brushing her hair away from her face… She froze at that look, her belly and things further south clenching involuntarily.

Annie leaned up to his mouth. "Oh yes… I think it's working." she whispered, waiting for him to take her mouth.

Tom slid his hand into the back of those flame colored curls, bending his head, he said, "I really do understand that the storm is dangerous, darling... I won't do anything foolish, my Captain." he reassured her, and closed the gap between their mouths.

Annie pressed up on her toes, yearning to get closer. Tom's arm wrapped tightly around her waist and lifted her to his mouth, taking it with abandon, his tongue caressing and teasing hers.

After a moment of pure stunned enjoyment of his kiss, Annie lifted a leg and wrapped it around his hip. Tom's hand moved to grasp her bottom to hold her up.

"This, Annie," he stroked her derrière, "is a truly beautiful arse." He smiled sweetly. She grinned back wickedly.

"Yours ain't too bad either, darlin’."


	7. Chapter 7

They finished the last of the washing up from breakfast, companionably side-by-side at the sink. Tom dried his hands and hung the towel over Annie's shoulder as she finished squeezing the dishcloth out and hung it to dry over the faucet.

"So," she turned and leaned against the counter drying her hands. "Wanna go chase chickens?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye. Tom blinked down at her, a grin blooming on his face.

"That's a first for me... all right. Bring on the chickens!" He waved a hand broadly, inviting her to lead the way.

"Right. What sort of rain gear do you have with you?"

"Hmm."  Tom paused.  "That would be... none."  Annie gave him a long look.  City boy.  She shook her head.

"Alright. I got Daddy's old slicker in the mudroom, you can wear that." She glanced down at his feet, clad in lovely gray suede ankle boots.  Those would last about 2 1/2 seconds in this mess. "...And his boots. They might be a bit loose, but close enough for government work.”

“Mind your step!” She shouted over the storm when they stepped outside. “It’s wicked muddy ‘tween here and the barn!” Just then Tom slid with a yell on the deceptively solid looking surface, his arms windmilling wildly. He kept his feet just barely, and came up laughing.

The barn barely could be seen through the downpour about 20 yards across from the house. Annie shielded her face from the rain as best she could and peered at the structure, looking for damage. It looked no worse for wear. A good sturdy barn, built by her granddaddy. She blew out relief, pulling the door wide enough to let them slip through into the dim cavern of the chilly barn. It was cool but not cold because of the hot water heater she always left running near the coop in cold weather.

They did indeed chase chickens. Two of her hens were what she called ‘magic’ chickens for their ability to apparate out of any coop at whim.

“Apparate, huh?" Tom looked at the flock of chickens with a skeptical eye as they clucked and scratched peaceably behind the wire mesh. She shrugged and waved a hand at the coop in the one of the old horse stalls.

"Yup.  Have a look. If you can figure out where they're getting out, I'll pay ya a dollar!”

She went about her chores, scattering seed for the hens, and collecting fresh water from the rain barrel just outside to fill their water pan, while Tom duly inspected the structure top and bottom, but it seemed solid. He stood back hands on hips, gazing at the coop, tilting his head this way and that. Finally, he surrendered and threw up his hands. 

“Okay. ‘Magic’ chickens must be a thing!”

She laughed as she came out of the pen with several eggs in her hands, and latched the pen door closed behind her.

“Now what?” Tom asked.

“Now we find the missing biddies and chase 'em back into the pen!” She twinkled at him, bending to carefully set down the fresh eggs on a hay bale.  She spotted them scratching around one of the old horse stalls.

They chased those chickens around and around the barn, laughing and scrambling as the chickens clucked frantically and ran evasive maneuvers. Dashing this way and darting that way, running into each other, at last they had the two hens cornered and Annie was able to snatch them each up and deposit them back in their pen.

Tom leaned against the stall wiping sweat off his face and laughing breathlessly. Annie latched the coop gate behind the very ruffled hens.

“So, whatcha think darlin’? Was chasing chickens better exercise than last night?” She grinned at him, eyebrow quirked in question.

Tom's gaze hooded as he took in her disheveled appearance, hair wilder than ever, a bright flush over her cheeks, and sparkling eyes laughing back at him.

“Darling, empirical data is produced by experiment and observation…” He straightened and began to stalk her.  Annie's eyes widened and she took a step back.

“Now, we have two data points to compare, experiments, if you will…” he stopped in front of her as her breath stuttered, looking up at him with wide eyes. His hand slid into the back of her hair and he leaned in close, his lips just brushing the shell of her ear as he spoke.

“But I have not had the opportunity to collect observational data…”  Annie shivered at the brush of his breath over her ear and neck. She cleared her throat and gamely said, her voice husky, “What…what did you have in mind?”

A small wicked smile ghosted over his lips and he stepped closer, his fingers reaching and sliding over the lower edge of the neck of her tank top.

“I think I might need to…observe, darling.” He purred.

Annie's breath stopped in her chest, and she swallowed hard. 

“Tom…” she said faintly.

He leaned close again.

“Give me your shirt, please. I must be able to see you if I am to observe properly.”

Hectic pink slashed across Annie's cheekbones as her eyes squeezed shut. Tom took a quiet step back, giving himself a full view of her.

Annie's fingers went tentatively to the hem of her shirt. With a grimace of decision, she pulled the shirt over her head and off. The chill of the barn air washed over her, instantly causing a wave of goosebumps to rise over her skin, standing braless in front of him. She shivered, both from the chill and from knowing she was exposed to his eyes. The cool air did feel good on her overheated skin.

Tom stood silent, drinking his fill. Those lush pale breasts, with the adorable sexy freckles scattered over her chest, and her sweet, pink, tight nipples… He barely stopped himself from growling aloud, taking her shirt from her hand and draping it over the stall door next to him.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up into his greyed-out blue eyes. The corner of his mouth ticked up in a small smile. He leaned forward and murmured, his lips brushing her ear.

“Such pretty breasts, darling…”

His finger lightly traced around her areola with a fingertip. The soft skin pebbled with goosebumps was warm braille to the pad of his finger. He trailed the finger from her breast down the center of her body, to the waistband of her trousers, hand dropping away as he stood back.

“Now these.”

His quiet voice had gone deeper and she shivered again at his tone. He leaned forward again and spoke low in her ear.

“Are you too cold, darling?”

She shook her head, biting her lip, another wave of pink washing across the fair skin of her chest. The cool air was the only thing keeping her from spontaneous combustion.  A thread of sound emerged from her throat, rasping.

“No…” she swallowed and her hands fluttered to her waistband, hovering before pushing her pants down. Tom's breath caught audibly as she revealed the blue satin lace edge of her knickers.

Her eyes flashed open to his as she stilled. Her gaze skittered over his flushed face. However in control he appeared to be, that flush betrayed him, and she suddenly felt a surge of confidence.

Annie's lips moved into a wicked smirk and one flame eyebrow lifted. She teased the edge of her knickers at him.

“I'll have those, as well.”

Tom held his hand out to her, to steady her as she pushed her clothing off and stepped out. He took them from her and draped them carefully alongside her shirt over the stall door, turning back to her. 

“Touch yourself for me, Annie.”

Really it was incredible, fascinating, how often and comprehensibly her skin flushes. Annie was actually beginning to perspire a bit, despite the cool air.  He watched her bite that luscious lower lip.

Tom observed, as she brushed the backs of her fingers down her waist to her hips and over the front of her thighs. He reached towards her, needing to touch her.

“Take my hand, darling. Touch yourself with my hand…”

Annie grasped his hand, her eyes shut and took in a breath before she worked her fingers between his and directed their joined hands to her breasts, tracing their circumference, and then down her ribs, around her back and into the small hollow just above her ass.

Tom wanted to close his eyes, to simply feel the warm satiny texture of her skin, but forced himself to keep his eyes open, he was supposed to be observing, after all. He noted her breath quickening as she traced their fingers over her ribs, front and back. He leaned forward to her ear.

“Quit stalling, love.”

Her hand stuttered over her skin for a brief moment before sliding their fingers southward, over her sweet ass. Tom's fingers dug in just a little, intent on discovering the muscle that he knew to be there from her yoga practice. Lush, he thought. There is no other word for this woman, all soft skin, smooth curve, and muscle under all.

Annie moved their hands down to the undercurve of her ass and squeezed. His hands nearly spasmed with the need to grip and lift her against himself. But no…she loosened their hands from their grip and moved them to her hips, down to the crease of her thighs. Her breath caught as she traced over her mound and down her lips.

He gently disengaged their hands, stepping back again, watching her hands move.

Done. He was done. He was so hard right now, he might just unman himself. He needed to be buried in her.

His eyes blazing, he stepped forward and caught her roughly up as she gasped, pulling her against his body with one hand, his other driving into her hair and lifting her face for his kiss. He plunged into her mouth and she moaned, helplessly rolling her hips against him.

“Darlin’,” she whispered, “I could care less about science right now… Please… Make me see God…”

The hand that had been grinding her against his erection moved to his trousers and he freed himself then dug into his pocket for a condom.  He managed, god knows how, to open the thing and sheath himself one handed, then lifted her and impaled her in one move. 

Her arms flew around his neck. Annie cried out, throwing her head back, angling her hips to accept him and wrapping her ankles around him. Tom groaned. Mindful of her bare back and tender skin, Tom turned and leaned his own back against the rough wood of the stall.

“God. Hold on tight, love…” and he began to shift her hips over his cock. The push and drag of him into her felt incredible. Annie's ears were beginning to ring and she was clenching down on him, sobbing at the last edge, grasping for that last push. Tom obliged, pushing her over as she went rigid and fluttered around him.

“Fuck!” Tom shouted as he spilled, standing on his toes and straining into her as he pulsed everything into her. He sagged against the stall, clutching Annie, desperate not to drop her, but unable to trust his own legs.

She clung to him panting, as he leaned against the beam.  Tom was utterly taken by the blazing amazement in her face when she came.  It was...endearing.

“You're brilliant, Annie." Tom's arms tightened and he pulled her up his body into a deep kiss. He slipped from her as he kissed her, a small murmur her only protest at the sudden emptiness. Tom let her slide gently down his body to her feet, steadying her. He reached for her clothing, finding and pulling her tank top over her head first, dressing her. He dropped to his knees, reaching for her trousers. God he could smell himself on her... She lifted a foot, steadying herself on his shoulder to slide her leg into her knickers.

She shivered and Tom was abruptly recalled to the cooler temperature. He quickly helped her dress the rest of the way and stood, helping her back on with her slicker and boots.

”Ya know, if we're cooped up in the house 24/7, and you get to feeling fidgety, this is actually a good place to run off some steam."  Annie gestured around the barn floor.  "It's dairy country around here, and Granddaddy kept a few cows years 'n years ago.  Jerseys.  As you can see, it's a nice wide oval around the inside of the main floor, even if it's not exactly a regulation track.  But the dirt floor is packed down and smooth..."

Tom looked around as he pulled his own slicker back on.

"You're right.  I think this would make a pretty good track.  Have you ever run it?"

"Oh sure.  This was my playroom when I was a kid.  Daddy always made sure that he shoveled a path out here when it snowed." She grinned.  "It kept me from driving the adults batty and getting cabin fever when we'd get snowed in. Lots of space to jump and yell out here!"

"Didn't it get cold?"

"Nope.  Not with 6 milch cows in the barn!  You wouldn't believe the body heat those old gals can produce!"

He led Annie into the storm, doing his best to shelter her with his body.


	8. Chapter 8

Tom came through the doorway to the kitchen from the enclosed back porch carrying an armload of the firewood kept stacked dry and ready against the house. Annie sat at her computer, her hair messily skewered on top of her head with a couple of pencils, but she wasn't working.  He could see that she held the letter from Medecins Sans Frontiers, reading it again.  She rubbed the paper gently between her fingers, almost caressing it.  She must have the thing memorized by now.

She looked up at him with that starry, hopeful look in her eyes again for just a second, before she blushed and looked away from him, embarrassed that she'd been caught mooning over her job offer.  Again.  Tom smiled and winked at her blush as he continued into the lounge with the firewood, kneeling to stack it next to the fireplace and setting another log on the fire.

The smile fell from his lips as he realized that he had been envisioning her looking at him the way she looked at that letter, with joy and hope for the future.  He prodded the fire grimly, shaking his head.  He is not going there.  This is absolutely not the right time to bring any woman into his life, especially not one he liked this much.  Furthermore, it could not possibly be worse timing for her.  He would not interfere with her dream playing out, not for worlds.

Annie restlessly stood and went to the large windows under the spiral of stair, braiding back her hair and trying to peer down the drive toward her old oak tree.  She had to get her mind off her job offer and on to more practical matters. The storm seemed to be letting up some, one of those brief lulls when the wind fell and the rain pattered straight down. She turned to Tom.

"The storm seems to be slacking off for the moment.  Want to come out and investigate the source of last night's crash with me?"

Truthfully, he'd rather not brave the cold and wet just now. But if Annie was determined to go out in this he wasn't going to let her go alone.

They slogged out through the cold rain, down her graveled drive. At least the footing was fairly firm on the drive, and it was no longer raining sideways, though there was a chill in the air that worried Annie. The last thing they needed was for the rain to turn into an ice storm. She made a note to tune into the radio weather report when they got back inside.

Looking up through the light rain to the far side of her field, she swallowed. The big old oak tree had finally given in to the storm. She stopped, grief welling. That tree had been there through her childhood, through her daddy's and her granddaddy's lives. She’d had an old tire swing on it, and had learned to climb on its sturdy branches.

Sensing her sadness Tom slung his arm over her shoulders as she stood and contemplated the death of her old friend for several moments before turning to practical matters. The tree was down over her road, but maybe it wasn't too bad. The main trunk, 6 feet around at least, lay parallel to the roadway. There was a large branch slung across the roadbed. She sighed. That was going to be a job and a half before they'd be able to drive out. Well, shit! She shook her head, trying to be practical.

“That'll take some work to clear. Still…there’s next year’s and the year after's firewood!” 

Tom was walking around the tree, stepping over broken branches and inspecting the thing curiously. He crouched at the trunk, fingers tracing over names carved in the thick old bark, Annie's among them.  A fresh burst of rain came slashing down and he stood. He tugged at one of the branches over the road, trying to budge it and utterly failing.

“Don't worry," she called, "We'll cut one arm of the Y in the branch there," she pointed, "then the other arm, and we should be able to clear it off the road between the two of us!”

The storm began to pick up again, their brief window of near calm closing as the wind gusted, ruffling the leaves still clinging to the sad body lying at their feet. 

"Come on, Tom. There's nothing to be done 'til the rain stops. Let's get inside." She glanced up nervously at the surrounding trees, hearing a distant crack of wood breaking as the wind picked up again. Tom stood a moment, looking at it thoughtfully.  He stooped to pick up a broken stick and joined Annie for the walk back to the house, draping an arm around her shoulders and squeezing, pulling her to his side. 

"I'm sorry you lost your old friend," he said quietly.

“Lotsa memories in that old oak,” she sounded wistful. “Still, long as I don’t lose any human friends, I suppose that’s what counts.”

Tom took hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him. 

“While you’re not wrong, you’re not wrong to grieve over the memories either, love.”

“Thanks,” she flashed him a watery smile. 

“Now, you go sit in front of the fire while I make us some tea.”

“Yes sir,” she saluted with a smirk. 

Once they'd stripped boots and slickers off, Tom went to make tea, wondering if there was any way he could salvage the carved names in the tree trunk for her. Wouldn't it be amazing to either polish and frame it, or better still, have it made into something useful, like a door or a box, or even a rocking horse for the next generation to play on, but keeping the names visible. He mulled the idea over while he pottered in her kitchen.

Tom carried the two steaming mugs over, handing her one, and leaning the stick against the mantle.

“So Tom, it looks like your little adventure just got a mite bit more adventuresome.” She took his free hand, turning it over and rubbing her thumb over his palm. There were a few calluses from lifting weights.

“Ever used an ax?” she asked.  He grinned. 

“Do I hear an unspoken ‘city slicker’ in there?” he teased. “No, never. But how hard can it be? Grab the end that's not sharp and swing, right?”

Annie looked appalled and shook her head, her curls dancing madly..

“Yeah, no! Looks like you'll be picking up and stacking wood in the truck bed. It's a little harder than that… I’d rather not teach you how to tie a tourniquet!”  Tom grimaced. 

“Whatever you say, darling. That's not a skill I'm eager to use!”

They spent a peaceful afternoon cooking, reading and listening to the rhythm of the storm, the sheets of rain pounding down on the roof almost loud enough to drown out one's thoughts, but the scents of baking bread and blackberry pie cooling on the counter, and the simmering pot of chicken soup on the stove made a cozy oasis inside her home.

The rain poured itself out on the roof, a rhythmic cacophony of white noise punctuated by the occasional counterpoint of the wind gushing and bringing the rain slashing against the windows.  After a day and a night of this constant aural bombardment, a wall of sound had cocooned them in a bubble of peace.  It wasn’t quiet, no.  But they had both become so inured to the noise that was merely background.  One of them would occasionally lift their head and tune into the sounds of the storm, judging it’s strength, wondering when it would weaken, when it would stop and put an end to this quiet companionable peace.

The reading light shone down on their heads, illuminating the tops of their hair, one a subdued gold with tiny sparks of bright gold catching the light as he moved his head, the other head riotous flame in the firelight.

Tom sat sprawled in the corner of the low sofa, knees wide, a book propped on the sofa arm, pages held spread by one long fingered hand as he read.

Annie, similarly sprawled against the opposite corner, looked up from her own reading and rested her eyes on him.  Lamplight gleamed down on his head, making a nimbus of light around him, his hair a rumpled mess of untamed curls after letting it air dry. Firelight flickered over his features, warming the arch of his brow and cheek bones, dancing flames reflected back from his iris as his eyes devoured the page. 

She watched him a moment, his mobile face reflecting what he read, almost as if he were having an animated conversation with the author, a tilted eyebrow here, a quirk of the lip there as his eyes skimmed across the pages.

Her eyes slid over the rest of him, his long sleeved shirt rolled to his elbows and left comfortably open over his bare chest, down over the tight abdomen to the navel peeking above the waistband of his dark jeans, his long legs bent and spread at the knees as he slouched comfortably, long bare feet resting on Grandmere’s old threadbare red and gold oriental carpet.

A clap of thunder startled them both and his eyes flashed up to hers as they chuckled over their brief startlement.  They each took a moment to look up at the sloping ceiling, eyes roaming, listening intently to the storm.

Annie shivered as another hard wave of rain slashed against the tall window where she practiced her yoga every morning.  Another growl of thunder shivered over her skin and she crawled to the other end of the sofa and curled under his arm, pillowing her head on his warm chest, his steady heartbeat under her ear.  She wasn’t frightened of the storm, but huddling with him for shared warmth and comfort seemed…right.

The arm he had slung over the back of the sofa curled around her shoulder and stroked her arm.

“Alright, love?” he murmured into her hair.  She nodded and relaxed against him, her hand coming to rest under his ribs, fingertips spreading over his diaphragm, rising and falling with his breath.

She felt his lips in her hair, laying a small kiss on the top of her head.  He turned the page of his book with long fingers, his other hand continuing to stroke her arm as she slid into slow sleep.

Tom kept steadily stroking her arm, the rhythm soothing both of them, and he felt her body slowly lose the tension of consciousness, acquiring the limpness of sleep.  He sighed, watching the firelight flicker in her hair, picking out gold and copper glints.

So wonderful here, he thought, glancing from Annie around her home. Looking down once more at the mass of ginger curls resting on his shoulder, he knew he wanted this, this warmth and this ease.  Someday.  But there are too many pressures and commitments back in his real world.

Reaching to trace a flame curl, he idly twined and untwined it around his finger.  Tom cautioned himself, reminding himself of his last three relationship disasters.  Well, one disaster and two disappointments.  He’d lately found himself beginning to doubt his ability to carry on a relationship of any kind.  

He was in that Nowhere Man stage, his last girl six weeks gone, the relationship souring for the six weeks prior, relieved to be away from her unhappiness and feeling oddly sad that he wasn't hurting more.

Tom stared into the fire, watching the flames leap and spin and snap.  He blinked hard, willing away the moisture in his eyes, turning his gaze down to the warm woman sleeping against his chest.  And…his lips quirked in a small smile, drooling gently on his shirt.

The smile slowly slid off his face as he watched her innocently sleeping, the firelight creating long shadows of her eyelashes resting on the upper curve of her cheeks, her skin gilded and glowing.

Lonely.  How he would like to throw all the impossibilities away and keep her, keep these moments, keep the contentment of having someone he likes so well sleeping against him so trustingly.

He laid his head back against the sofa, turning his face up to the ceiling and closing his eyes.  Don't, he cautioned himself.  It’s always like this. There is nothing, nothing so exciting and lovely as meeting a new woman, getting to know her, discovering her, learning her desires and unearthing her secrets.

And then the inevitable let down as discovery becomes familiarity, exploration becomes negotiation, excitement becomes one more pressure on his already too tight schedule.  Guilt and unhappiness and resentment bloom, and voila, the shiny star dust is all rubbed away from the relationship leaving it twisting and shivering in the cold wind of the reality of his life.

So.  Loneliness it will be, he decides.  He likes this Annie, and he won't drag her through another of his failed relationships.  It would be too utterly selfish of him.  But they have these few days, however many there may be, and it is not selfish to exert himself to see that she enjoys them.  As well.

He couldn't complicate her life right now.  God, she was just starting out, her first job, and a new country, no wonder she's feeling overwhelmed.  She doesn't need...but maybe she could use a friend. He could do that, right?

Her head slipped further down his chest, a small weight tethering him to this peaceful place for now.  His breath deepened and his body relaxed into contented sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Tom moved Annie gently to the sway of Louis Armstrong’s 'What a Wonderful World’. Turning her and pulling her against his body, he sang along in his smooth, velvet baritone.

Annie lay her head on his chest as they danced, his voice rumbling through his chest and into her ear. Tom held her right hand and pulled it to his shoulder, holding her hand in his. She loved this gentle swaying dance.

She glanced up at the roof at the sound of the storm and lifted a smiling eyebrow at the contrast of weather to lyrics. Tom smiled back and pulled her tight.

"Wonderful weather we're having..."

"I can't complain," he murmured into her hair, dropping a small kiss on her temple, before twirling her slowly away and reeling her back into his arms. 

Annie had never really learned to dance in a man's arms, but Tom made it easy, smooth and sweet. It was comforting to move this way with him, letting him guide her and fit her to his body.

She let the world drift away on the music as they danced for nearly an hour.  He spun her in a slow circle and brought her back into his arms, their sock feet whispering over the faded red carpet. The fire crackled and popped, firelight gilding and setting her hair aglow with red and gold glints. Rain drummed on the roof and wind lashed the windows as the music played low in the background, and their bodies moved and swayed together.

She laid her head on his chest and Tom inhaled her slowly, her hair tickling and catching in his stubble.

"When will you need to move house?" he asked quietly.

Annie froze and stumbled, lifting her head to him, her expression stark as all the blood drained out of her face, her freckles standing out and her eyes seeming to take up most of her face. Her lips parted. 

"Move house?" she whispered, and glanced around her home quickly. "Oh, God! I'll...I will have to move..? All the way to Geneva? How, how am I supposed to do that?! I don't know the first thing about how to go about that!" 

Tom watched the beginnings of panic leach into her expression with regret and reached for her.

"Hush, shhh. It'll be fine, really. Don't panic, love. The organization are bound to have people to help you do that, removers and rental agents and the like. Shhh, love." He pulled her trembling back into his arms.

Annie's breath wavered a bit. She stopped and swallowed hard. "Sorry. It's a bit intimidating, picking up and making an international move… “  She smiled tremulously at Tom.

Tom found himself surprised that this self-possessed, independent young woman felt intimidated about anything. His surprise must have shown unflatteringly on his face, for she scrunched her nose at him.

“It's all right for you! I'm sure you travel internationally all the time now, but outside of a summer vacation trip to London with my Aunt to visit some distant cousins, I've never been anywhere!"

“Ah, that's where you learned to make a proper cuppa!” Tom teased. He wrapped a companionable arm around her shoulders, and squeezed lightly.

"What's worrying you about it, darling?"

She shivered. “I don’t… I don't really have any idea how to start! I have to get some boxes, I suppose...  Oh god, the chickens-!” She buried her face in his chest.

Tom felt the occasional tremor in her body turn to trembling. He lifted her chin, catching a glimpse of watery eyes before she pushed her face back into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and clenched her hands in the back of his shirt. Tom rubbed her back and swayed a little in comfort.

“It’ll be all right, love. People do it every day.  You'll do.” he reassured her, giveing her time to absorb the realities of starting a new life.  He knew how hard it could be.  He did it himself about 3 times a year, after all. He sought for a change of subject.“Tell me about your Grandmere?”

Annie was happy to move away from considering the upheaval that her new job promised. Just for now...

“Oh...well, Grandmere could be...fanciful."  Annie mused.  "Fanciful and a little strange.  Grandmere had delusions of Russian Royalty, you see.  She always maintained that her mother had been the missing Romanov princess, Anastasia, hiding out in the Québécois countryside, escaping from the vengeful, murderous Bolsheviks."  Annie grinned.  "That's where my name came from."

Tom laughed in delight.  "But that's marvelous, darling!  That makes you a long-lost Russian Princess!"  Tom made a credible bow, actually clicking his heels.  Or he would have if he hadn't been in sock feet.  Grasping her hand, he brushed a kiss across her knuckles.  He raised his eyes to her over her hand and smoldered at her.  

"Princess Anastasia." he murmured against her knuckles.  

Annie drew a sharp breath and tried to retrieve her hand, but Tom had a firm grip.

“You’re not going to get a knighthood any quicker by buttering me up, you know!” she laughed.

“We’ll see. Come along Princess, I believe I've a bit of bowing and scraping to do..."  He scooped her up in his arms as she swore in surprise and clutched at his shoulders.

"Shit, Tom!  Put me down!"  she gasped.  He strode toward the fire and laid her down there on the sheepskin rug.  Tom sat back on his heels and contemplated her, the firelight on her skin both gilding and shadowing her.  He reached forward and carefully brushed a strand of her wild red hair from her cheek, then trailed the back of his knuckles to her round jaw.  One side of his mouth curled up and he gently poked a finger into the dimple in her right cheek, it deepened as its twin appeared in the other cheek with her grin.

His own smile widened and he positively twinkled down at her, dropping a kiss on the tip of her nose and sitting back.  The grin slid off his face and his eyes darkened as his gaze roamed down her body.  She could feel his eyes on her breasts, felt her nipples beginning to tighten and stand.  She was watching his serious, intent face as he noticed her nipples bunching under her shirt.

His eyes flicked up to her face, saw that her pupils had widened, and her lips were parted to accommodate her slight panting.  Tom delicately rubbed his stubbled cheek over hers, then tipped his head and suckled a bit of the soft skin she offered.

Her response was beautiful. She arched and pressed closer to his body, offering more than her neck. Tom lifted his head, looked down into her freckled face and settled his lips in a gentle kiss to her forehead, before looking down into her wide eyes. His arms tightened around this delicious armful of woman.

"If the Princess will permit?"

Annie slid her gaze down his face, cataloging his features, the lifted brow, the guileless eyes, laugh lines fanning over his temples. Her hand came up of its own volition to trace a fingertip across a cheekbone, as her eyes slid further, past his slim lips, down his corded neck to the top of his chest. She pressed her lips there, murmuring.

"She will..."

He buried his face in her hair, breathing in the vanilla and woodsmoke scent of her, the fiery stuff catching on his stubble. Tom pulled in another breath, enjoying the feel of soft lips on his skin, lifting his hand to tenderly trace the side of her face. Pushing her hair behind her ear as his eyes lingered on hers.

"Good." he growled, and pulled her body up closer to his, retaking her lips, intent on tasting them again. They really were the most lush pillows…. He kissed her until her pale pink lips had turned nearly raspberry.

He drew one long fingered hand across her ribs, to find the edge of her shirt.

"Annie..." he whispered hoarsely, as she kissed her way to his chin, to nibble along the edge of his jaw.

With a groan he pulled away from her, glanced over the room, lifting and shuffling her the three feet to the sofa, sitting her on the center cushion.

Leaning over her, he pressed a slow kiss on her lips as he gently pushed her back on the sofa, and pulled her hips forward to the edge of the seat.

She watched him, her eyes glittering in the firelight. Tom brushed her hair back, moving a silky curled strand from her face. He traced the edge  of her stubborn jaw, to the point of her chin, his thumb brushing across her lips, his eyes glued to the progress of his hand as he trailed down the center of her body between her breasts, across her ribs.

His breath came faster as he felt her breath catch at the touch of his hand on her ribs.

Annie moaned, her eyelids falling and back arching up into his touch, offering more.

Tom's fingertips brushed lightly, teasingly over her breasts, pulling a gasp of anticipation from her.

Two can play this game, she thought. Her hands reached for and pulled the hem of his shirt gently free of the waistband of his trousers.

His hands left her body to tug the tails of his shirt up at the back before swiftly returning to her breast. Annie's fingers quickly took the first opportunity to slide under his shirt and touch the firm skin of his abdomen. She felt the stutter of his breath as her fingers first grazed his bare skin.

Setting her hands fully on his warm skin, she slid them upward, his shirt catching on her wrists, baring his belly. Tom reached a hand behind his neck and pulled the shirt over his head, stripping it quickly and dropping it on the floor.

Annie's eyes widened in appreciation as his bare torso came into view, her eyes and fingers roaming over hard muscle and freckled, pale skin. Her hands slid to his neck and she pulled him down onto those luscious lips, her tongue sliding past his lips to tease at the edge of his teeth. She captured his lower lip, running her tongue over it, and sucking on it sweetly. Tom's hands tightened on her breasts at the sensation, then he was pulling at the soft cotton knit. He lifted her with one hand under her back to tug the shirt free and pull it off.

Dear god, he thought as he took in what he had uncovered. Milk white skin, set off by pale freckles, a pink flush over her chest, and a pale sheer pink bra encasing lovely breasts, the pink of her nipples showing through the sheer fabric. He sat back on his heels, and simply stared at her, her wild red hair spread around her head, blue eyes reflecting the flickering of the firelight. Her neck was painted pink from the brush of his stubble on her tender skin, and these gorgeous breasts showcased in a demi-cup confection. Tom leaned in and mouthed her breast through her bra. She gasped, arching further into his mouth.

She ceased breathing entirely, when his wet mouth closed tightly over her nipple, a flash of heat searing down her center at the pulling sensation. She cried out, her fingers curling into his shoulders.

Tom's free hand slid over her ribs, and down her belly, settling the palm of his hand over her jeans covered sex, grinding down a little and squeezing lightly. Annie's thighs parted unconsciously and he pushed her thighs wider very deliberately as she watched him. His clever fingers opened her jeans, his hand finding the damp apex of her thighs as she groaned. Both her hands came down from his chest, pushing her jeans and panties down over her hips and thighs where he helpfully pulled them the rest of the way off, the look on his face delightfully predatory.

Toms long fingers wrapped around her ankle and he brought it up to tenderly kiss the delicate bone and nibble and nip his way up her calf to her knee. He watched as her pussy flowered open for him.  He draped her leg over his shoulder, the heady scent of her arousal drifting warmly from her.

"So pretty," he murmured as his fingers traced the delicate pink petals before him, all set about with flame curls and creamy thighs.

She couldn't believe she was splayed out wantonly like this in front of him.  She might have trusted him, but she wasn't sure she trusted herself, because this had never been her.  She wanted to close her legs and hide herself out of sheer bashfulness, but she was afraid if she did he would stop what he was doing, and oh god, she so didn't want him to stop. She forced herself to tilt her hips and open herself further to him.

Tom's eyes flared, recognizing her courage.  She was so utterly, delectably female.  His thumbs spread her pretty lips open, exposing her entirely to his appreciative gaze. He leaned in and ran the tip of his nose over her lips, breathing in the marvelous scent of her arousal. His breath pulled her in and shot straight to his cock, it tugged at him and jerked, pressing hard against his zipper.

He trailed a finger down her cleft to her entrance, circling there and watching her clench and shudder tantalizingly as she gasped and moaned at his touch. He swirled two fingers in her warm wet and lightly traced upwards to her clit, tracing around and around her most sensitive spot, brushing and teasing until her hips rose helplessly.

He couldn't wait any longer to taste her, kissing her, massaging her lips with his, dipping his tongue into her entrance, teasing through her folds.

Her hand crept into his hair, clutching at him, she never wanted this to stop.

God, you're beautiful..." he whispered. Tom's nose brushed right over the exposed tip of her clit and she cried out, her hips jerking involuntarily. Annie tried to get control of herself. Her hips had lost contact with his delicious tongue and she wanted, desperately needed it back where it was. She forced herself hold still for him, to let go his hair and reach for the back of the sofa above her head.

Tom teased and tasted, his eyes turned up watching her writhe, driving her wild with need until she begged.

“Tom, please! Please… Don’t stop, god, never stop…” she panted.

He ran his tongue in one last slow circle around her clit and slipped two fingers into her, pressing up. Licking a firm path up to her clit, he began to suckle on it, moving his fingers in the same rhythmic way, pushing up as if he could press fingers and tongue together.

“Oh god…” was interspersed with her deep guttural groans, her hips pushed as hard against his mouth as her position allowed. His tongue rubbed over her clit and she ceased breathing, arching into his mouth, squeezing his fingers so hard. 

She drew in a breath, deep, deeper.  All light, all feeling rushed to her center, the most unstoppable tsunami, drawing into her clit and hanging, hanging, hanging on that delicious precipice for long unknowable moments before exploding, as if her very soul were trying to leap out of her body, through her skin and outward to the stars.

The flush that accompanied her release spread and scalded the skin of her chest, her neck, her cheeks, leaving her tingling as if she had a sunburn.   He looked at her face as it glowed under him.  He didn't know that he'd ever seen such a blissed out woman.

Her pussy fluttered and clenched and her hips rocked against his tongue while Tom eased her down, riding the last ripples. She quaked around his fingers with each gentle stroke. Tom turned his head and kissed the sweet soft skin of her inner thigh.

“I thought I told you never to stop?” she huffed a small laugh.

Tom licked his lips like a cat and leaned up, his hand wrapping around the back of her head and kissed her, chuckling into her mouth.

“Greedy girl!”

“Just be glad I don't follow the Pirate Motto…” she breathed back. He trailed kisses down her neck.

“Oh yes? What's that?” He asked into the tender skin under her ear.

“Mmm…” She ran her hand over his chest and down his belly to the button on his jeans  “Take what you want! Give nothing back!” she quoted as she popped the button and squeezed his length through his jeans. He hissed.

“Upstairs?” she suggested.

"Darling I thought you'd never ask," he grinned. 

He pulled her to her feet, steadying her as she giggled and wobbled briefly, before looping his arm around her.  They strolled to the stairs.  
She grasped his hand and gently led him upstairs. Tom watched, captivated as her lush ass switched from side to side as she climbed each step. She was taking her time about it, too.

Annie looked over her shoulder with a wicked smile and gave her butt an extra wiggle.

Without thinking at all, Tom's hand flashed out and slapped that impudent bottom. Just hard enough for the sound to reverberate in the quiet house. Annie yelped and leapt up the last stairs, one hand covering her behind, and laughing.

She scrambled away. With his much longer legs and wingspan, she never had a chance. He was on her in a hot minute, his sinewy forearm looping around her waist from behind and lifting her against his body.

She squealed and wriggled as Tom carried her to the bed, dropping her and following her down for a hungry kiss that turned long and languid. Her arms wrapped around his body, hand stroking down his spine.

The noise of the rain drumming on the roof was louder up here, somehow creating a comforting, isolated space, shutting the rest of the world away and insulating them from everything except their two bodies.  

She reached up and flicked two wall switches above her headboard and the bedside lamp went out. At the same time a small floodlight came on outside, aimed above the skylight.

Tom stared up, utterly enchanted by the wind flinging sparkling raindrops slashing through the floodlight, like handfuls of diamonds flying across the window. 

"Oh Annie. That's brilliant..." he breathed, in something very like reverence.  She stared at his wide eyes and parted lips, caught by the almost childlike wonder in his upturned face.

He looked back to her in the low light. Turning, he sat on the edge of her bed and reached his hand out to her.

"Come here." he said quietly. She laid her hand lightly in his, and he guided her to stand between his knees, looking up into her face. "Kiss me?"

His face still wore that wondering expression as he looked up into her eyes. His eyes dropped to her lips, his own sparking.

"Yes, please..."

Pushing her hand back into the hair at his nape and cupping his head, her lips descended and danced over his. Her hand slid forward around his neck to his jaw, as she sat slowly on his knee. Ending the kiss this time, she emulated Tom's searching look, then slid both her arms around his chest to his back and snuggled her head over his heart, with a little sigh of contentment. Tom's arms came around her, his heart nearly stuttering as she curled up on him, just holding onto him. In that moment he felt cherished. He stroked a hand down her spine, and laid a kiss in her hair.

In a quick change of mood, she threw him a grin and turned to straddle him, her knees on either side of his widespread thighs, her hands resting on his shoulders as she raised an impish, challenging eyebrow at him.

Tom moved his hands to her waist, holding her upright as he lowered himself onto his back. Looking at her, his eyes running over her body and back to her face.

"Hmm. I like this..."  His hands slid up from her hips, past her navel and over her ribs to cup the underside of her breasts. She stared down into his eyes, her lids drooping and eyes heating as his thumbs swept over her breasts to her nipples.

He scraped his nails lightly over her breasts, leaving pink trails on the creamy skin, watching her carefully. Her body jerked as if he had applied an electrical wire, a breath gasped out, and she arched forward pressing her breasts into his hands.

Her hands came down on his chest and she pushed herself back from his stomach to his groin. He swore he could feel her heat through his blue jeans.

He pushed up to grind against her, holding her hips firmly as he did. Her fingertips clenched into the skin of his chest as she pushed down, drawing a groan from both of them.

Her head fell forward until the tips of her brilliant hair brushed against his face. He inhaled her scent of vanilla and woodsmoke, his eyes fluttering shut as he reveled in the feeling of a sweet, willing woman sitting over his hardened cock, making him pulse and groan with each tiny flex of her hips. Annie leaned forward and took his mouth once more in a brief biting kiss, before leaning back and undulating her hips over his straining cock.

"Oh, yes..." Tom breathed watching her breasts sway enchantingly with her movements. He cast her a predatory look as his hands reached to cup her. He was fascinated by the pale creaminess of her skin, large pale pink areola bunched into tight knots in the centers.

His fingertips played lightly over them, then grasped her waist and twisted them both, deftly putting her under him as he paused over her, his knees between her thighs.

Her hands darted between them and opened his trousers, freeing him. Tom gasped at the sudden release of pressure holding his sensitized cock and she slid her hands over his arse, pushing his trousers down, off his hips, baring him to her hands.

"Tom..." she whispered, almost a plea.

"Annie." He rumbled back, planting a swift kiss on her lips before rolling swiftly to the side and ridding himself entirely of his trousers. She cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Darlin', you're not half bad!"  She glinted in appreciation and scraped her nails lightly up his abdominal muscles and ribs.

Tom cast his eyes over her naked body, taking in the light pink flush over her chest and the more prominent freckles there, over her lush breasts, down warm and soft hips to the flame curls over the sweetest pussy it had ever been his privilege to see. Her hips and thighs were a strong perfect slope, utterly feminine. 

He lowered himself onto his side, the better to take her all in. He knew he could never get tired of looking at her.  It had become almost an obsession for him to appreciate and memorize her body, the way she looks in uncertain light, the way her pale skin flushes… Tom's hand slipped over her lower belly to rest over her mound a moment before sliding a long middle finger over her folds, teasingly over, but not dipping into the spot enclosing her clit.  

He slowly sat up on his knees, holding her hips tightly.  Angling her hips, he pulled her up the slope of his thighs, thrusting into her.  Tom’s eyes fluttered shut as her wet heat enveloped him, biting his lip to stay in control.

Annie watched him, his pleasure so evident in his face, matching the sensation of having him fill her.  Holy Moses, that is so wicked good…

Tom blinked open his eyes and looked down at her,  She felt his grip tighten on her hips and then he drove himself into her with a grunt that pushed her breath out of her lungs.  He let go her hips, nudged her up the bed and planted his hands beside her head.  

His lips dipped and met hers, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, demanding and giving in the same breath.  Tom’s hips rolled into hers, his cock pushing into her, invading her in the most delicious possible way.  She tore her mouth away from his, beginning to pant under his partial weight.

A grin ghosted over his mouth and he began to move in short, fast thrusts while he moved up on one elbow to reach between them and tease around her clit with a damp finger.  He dropped his head to her ear.

“You should come, Annie.” he murmured, “You know you want to…”

“Oh god, Tom.  God, oh god…”  She clenched around him.

“That’s right, Annie,” he muttered tensely. “Make me feel good, too…” He slid the soft pad of his finger directly over her clit, jolting her.  That worked.  He went back and did it again and again until he felt her tighten on him, and then gave in to the signals of his own body, bringing himself to poise with her at the edge.

Annie clamped down over his cock, rippling around him in pulsing waves as she went rigid, arching against him.  He felt his own control slip, felt his body pull hot fire from his balls.

“Annie.” he groaned as his balls gripped him, and whited out his vision, his hips stuttering and her pulsing around him.

Tom dropped his forehead on her shoulder, gasping for breath even as her own gasps matched his.  A small laugh gurgled from her between panting breaths.  Tom’s answering groaning laugh came as he rolled off her onto his back next to her.

His hand slid into hers as they lay gasping and giggling side by side. The storm outside continued it’s relentless assault, but here, in her bed, they found a measure of laughter and peace.


	10. Chapter 10

Annie woke to an eerie quiet in the dark.  It took her a moment to realize what the absence of sound signified. It had stopped raining at last. 

She smiled in the dark and snuggled her butt into the big spoon behind her, pushed her head back into her pillow and drifted back to sleep…

Tom came slowly awake, feeling the warmth of her body tucked up behind his, her face at the back of his neck and body molded to his back. One of her arms was draped carelessly over his waist, and her leg tossed over his hip.

His eyes opened and he lazily watched the square of sunlight brightly illuminating the blues and greens and creams of her patchwork quilt lying over them, basking in the warmth and comfort of her at his back. He was happy to drift in this little cocoon out of time and let come what may, absently aware of his morning hard on, but too content to do more than watch the square of sunlight warming their entwined feet through the quilt…

Annie stirred and inhaled the first deep breath of morning, the scent of Tom wrapping warmly around her, her nose buried in the back of his neck, little hairs tickling her face..

“Mmm…” She snuggled closer to the broad back, letting the hand draped over his waist caress gently over sleep warmed skin, feeling his answering rumble under her palm.

Tom’s hand closed over hers, lifting it to brush a kiss over her fingers.

“Morning…”

Annie pushed her face between the gull wings of his shoulder blades.

“Does it have to be morning?” she mumbled.

“I’m fairly sure that’s what it’s called when the sun comes up, darling.” he chuckled quietly.

Sun..? Her eyes opened. Sure enough, the sun was shining. Tom stretched against her with a deep breath and rolled over, settling on his side, face to face, looking at her with a sleepy smile. Leaning in, he brushed his nose sweetly against hers.

“Hello.”

“Hi.” She smiled back.

Tom cupped a pretty breast, thumb brushing over her nipple, listening to her sharply indrawn breath.

“Can I help you with something?” she asked.

His hand moved to pull her body against his, his eyes darkening.

“Oh, I think you could.” he purred. “If you would be so kind?” He smirked at her.

His hips moved, grinding his hard morning wood against her belly suggestively, his hand moving to grasp a plush arse cheek.

Annie pushed her hand between their bodies, grasping his cock and giving it a firm, promising stroke as he groaned, his hand clenching tighter on her ass.

Tom forced himself to let go of that delightful handful, not wanting to leave finger marks on her creamy skin. His hand stroked up her spine to grip the back of her neck and pull her into a deep kiss. He rolled onto his back, pulling her over him.

Annie let him go, using both hands on his chest to push herself upright and straddle his hips, his cock slotted neatly between her lips as she hummed her appreciation. She lifted her head, her eyes sparkling at him.

“How about a nice…morning ride?” She asked, rolling her hips, with a naughty grin.

Tom’s hands slid up her ribs, cupping her breasts and kneading them.

“What a lovely idea, darling.”

Annie giggled and reached over him to her headboard drawer for a condom, her breasts dancing over his face,

“Oh yes, a lovely idea indeed…” Tom murmured as he held her steady, pulling her down to run his tongue over one breast, suckling and nuzzling it thoroughly .

Lightly biting down on one raspberry colored nipple and scraping his teeth over the hard, proud flesh, she hissed, holding very still as he tormented it. Goosebumps spread over her skin as her hips bucked involuntarily over his, aching to be filled.

The moment he released her, she sat back and shuffled down, teasing her fingers over his hard length, pulling his foreskin back and dipping a fingertip into the little drop of pre-cum at his slit. She stared into his eyes as she lifted her finger to her mouth and her tongue snaked out to lick the moisture off her finger.

“Nectar of the Gods…” she murmured, as his hands clenched over her hips.

“Oh dear Captain, Nectar of the Goddess is a far better thing.” was all the warning she had before he dragged her hips up, forcing her to fall forward and clutch at the headboard as he situated her sex over his face and licked a long stripe up her folds.

Annie cried out at the sudden change of position and power. Tom was in control now, as his tongue insinuated itself between her folds, darting this way and that.

She tried to lift herself away from the sudden assault, but he was far too strong, holding her hips still for his delight.

Annie groaned, helplessly widening her knees. Tom’s hand slipped behind her, grasping her arse cheeks and spreading them lovingly apart as his tongue marauded through her folds, not letting her escape. His fingertips grazed her furl as his tongue circled her entrance and she cried out. She could feel herself clenching over emptiness, and then suddenly his tongue speared into her, drinking her. He groaned into her.

“Dear gods…you taste so good, Annie.” he muttered and licked up, up to her clit, circling and circling, driving her out of her mind.

" Fuck, Tom!" she groaned as he sucked her clit into his mouth. She whimpered when he bit lightly around it, his tongue lashing back and forth over the sensitive peak. She felt every sensation zoom to that spot, losing touch with every other part of the world.

Tom drew hard on her clit, and she exploded, grinding down on his tongue and shaking through her orgasm. He sucked rhythmically at her, drawing it out of her and gentling her down.

Her head hung, gasping, her hands hanging onto the headboard for dear life, helplessly rocking against his mouth until sanity began to seep back into her mind.

Toms hands easily lifted her with a final kiss, to speak.

"You are a delight, Captain..." he murmured, turning his head to kiss her inner thigh.

She blinked, coming back to herself and looking down at his curly blonde head between her thighs. She forced herself to firm her thighs, kneeling up in a conscious effort to let the man breathe. He continued to pepper her thighs and sex with small kisses, patiently waiting for her to recover herself.

Groaning, she moved, her knees sliding down beside his torso, pushing herself down his body so that she could see his face.

He grinned up at her, licking his lips, her moisture shining on his cheeks and chin. Annie honestly couldn't decide whether to be grateful for his efforts, or chagrined at riding his face so. She blew out a shuddering breath as she looked down at his bright eyes. He seemed so pleased with himself or possibly with her. One way or the other, Annie couldn't quite bring herself to care which.

She pushed herself further down his body, wanting to kiss his miraculous pink mouth. Pressing her lips against his, she stroked his tongue with hers, tasting herself and not caring a bit about it, just happy to nibble at his lips and caress his tongue with hers.

Tom's hands flexed on her hips, drawing her to full awareness of the hard cock grinding into her mound. At the same time, she became aware of the condom crumpled in her fist. Well. That won't do...

She forced her fingers open, shaking the condom out of her hand. God knows whether she had put her fingernails through it. She blinked down at his gorgeous eyes, knowing that she was so not done with him.

Annie pushed up, reaching for and tearing open another condom packet, slowly sliding the thing down his shaft and stroking him a time or two. His half lidded eyes stared up into hers as she did so, smiling up at her.

"Ride me, darling." he demanded, pulling her hips down and grinding up into her over sensitive folds.

Annie lifted slightly up onto her knees, letting his sheathed cock drag the length of her cleft and notching him at her opening.

Looking down straight into his eyes and biting her lip, she began to carefully, teasingly lower herself, letting him invade her.

They both groaned in tandem, as she engulfed his prick. God, she was hot and wet and silk surrounding him. Annie impaled herself fully on him, her eyes fluttering closed in smug satisfaction at being so completely filled. Her eyes slowly blinked open, and Tom saw the languid bliss in her eyes. His breath caught at the sight.

Annie brought her hands to his chest, fingers clenching the skin there as she lifted slowly up sliding him nearly out before sliding down to hilt him, grinding her clit against his pubic bone and groaning again.

"Ride me, Annie." he demanded, his hands tightening at her thighs. She rolled her hips and lifted again, his cock sliding over that place inside that make her clamp down. Tom groaned.

"Fuck..." he muttered as she continued to rock against him, her fingers digging into his chest.

"Yes Annie...fuck me..." he whispered harshly.

So she did. She rode him in earnest, swearing when his thumb found her clit, rocking harder and harder into it.

Tom's other hand had a firm grip on her ass, two long fingertips teasing at her hole as he pulled her cunt down onto his cock.

"Fuck!" she muttered, "fuck, fuck, fuck!" Her hands clenched into his pectorals, some dim piece of her forbidding her to dig her nails in as she came hard, barely aware of Tom's shout of release.

Annie collapsed atop him, limply allowing him to drive her down on him as his own orgasm drove him into her body.

Annie blinked back into awareness slowly, her cheek resting damply on his chest, his arms wrapped around her securely. She rested, breathing deeply, feeling him under he, doing the same.

Eventually she stirred, lifting her head and kissing him. Groaning, she sat up, pushing herself up against his chest and grinning down at him.

Half lidded, he stared up into her crystal blue eyes, languid and sated.

“Breakfast?” she asked.

****  
“Darling, you're going to give me lumberjack fantasies!”

She looked down at the shapeless plaid coat, work gloves, blue jeans and boots she wore, and back up at him.

"You are a twisted individual..." she shook her head sorrowfully at him. "Well, come on. Cutting that tree up and hauling it away piece by piece will cure you of any sick little desire for lumberjacks!" She led him out to her truck and then drove them down her drive to the arboreal obstacle.

Tom watched, bemused and a little turned on as she shut the engine off and jumped down from the truck. Letting down the tailgate she climbed up into the bed and keyed open the tool chest into the truck bed.

She pulled out her ax and an extra set of large work gloves for him

“You mind that blade! It's wicked sharp and it sure would be a pisser if you chopped your foot off before the road to the hospital is open!”

Tom laughed. “Yes, I really must have my priorities straight!” 

She chuckled. “Thank you, Tom.” she nodded. “Please don't get blood on my axe!”  
“Right you are, darling, no blood. Check.”

After taking it in turns and swinging that axe about 40 million times, she paused to catch her breath and wipe the sweat dripping off her face, glancing up to catch a glimpse of Tom as he stooped to pick up another branch.

Just then a cloud skated away from the sun and light shone down on him. He paused and turned his face up to the welcome warmth, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of the clean rain washed air, as if breathing in the sunlight.

He had a smudge of mud on his cheek and his hair was all awry, the light breeze picking up red gold curls and dancing with them.

Annie stared, floored by how much he resembled Henry V in that moment, with the sun picking out the red glints in the smoke of his week old beard, and his hair curling behind his ears, bright pink patches on his cheeks from being out of doors all afternoon.

His eyes fluttered open and he took in the sky, his eyes up and following the movement of the fleecy clouds in the bright blue sky, the color reflected back in his eyes.

Her breath caught. She half expected him to fold his gloved hands in prayer and fall to his knees. Cry God for Harry, England and St. George...

She shook her head to pull herself out of her strange reverie when he glanced down and around the clearing. His eyes landed on hers and his lips quirked in curiosity.

"Now, what's that look for?"

Annie chuckled and opened her mouth to tell him. And closed it. Then reconsidered. But it wasn't really something she wanted to yell at him from 25 feet away.

She swung the axe up, embedded it in a section of the tree trunk and walked over to him, pulling off her glove. Stopping in front of him, she laid her hand on his cheek, feeling the little whiskers pricking the skin of her palm, looking up seriously into his eyes.

"Darlin', there simply is no other Henry V."

The smile faded from his face, his eyes flickering between hers. He bent and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a heartfelt hug and lifting her off her toes, burying his face in her hair.

"Thank you, darling," he choked. His breath shuddered out of him. "Thank you."

Annie squeezed him back, a little confused. You’d think he never got compliments. He seemed to intend to hold her 'til the cows came home. After a few moments to let him compose himself, she leaned back and grinned into his face

"Well, you know, don't let it give you a swelled head!"

Tom's wicked evil smile broke over his face.

"Too late. The head’s already swollen, and so is the rest of it..."

"Oh sure!" Annie laughed.

Tom let her slide slowly down his body to her feet, dragging his hard length along her body in the process. Her laughter cut off abruptly as she felt him against her belly.

She was clutching his biceps by the time he set her on her feet. Stepping back and tearing her gaze away from him she glanced around at the thick trunk of the branch that she'd been taking apart.

"Ah, hell." Annie looked regretfully back up at Tom. “Ten more minutes ought to finish it..."

Tom dropped his hands from her waist and strode over to the axe, wrenching it from the trunk. He had that trunk finished in eight.

Tom was quiet as they packed away the tools and drove back up the drive to the house. Annie shivered. Her sweat had begun to dry and her nose was cold. She glanced at Tom. His eyes were distant as he massaged his knuckles and hands.

Tom pushed the front door open and stood back to let any Annie walk through. She glanced wearily up at him with a wan smile and a murmur thanks. Tom's chin ticked up in acknowledgment, and his hand found her back, guiding her through the door.

Annie shook her head. Her own damn door. It had become clear to her that spending any amount of time in this man's presence was akin to living part time in a Regency novel. Damned charming asshole, she thought fondly.

Tom went upstairs immediately to draw a bath for the both of them, after their cold afternoon’s work.

Annie checked the crock pot for their dinner's progress and poured them each a finger of scotch, carrying their glasses upstairs with her.

There was no room for a new love in her life right now, but she could do fond. Some small piece of her knew that she was making excuses to the tiny voice in her head that was her Grandmere admonishing her to grab love with both hands when it offers.

Annie trudged up the circular stair to her bedroom loft.  She could hear water running into the tub. She walked over to the door, setting her hand on it and pausing a moment.

He's a nice man. She sighed. No, if she were being honest, she'd say that he's a wicked good man. Someone she could...

But, no. Just no. There just isn't any damn room for a man, no matter how pretty his ass is, or how nice, helpful and kind, in her life. Her immediate future is a scramble to finish her thesis to her professor's satisfaction, pack up all her shit, say goodbye to Margie and the chickens, and move to fucking Geneva, Switzerland. There to take up a new job doing something real and good in the world to combat all the avarice and evil that is so fucking rampant. She had no time for any man at all…

Annie drew a breath as her fingers trembled against the wood of the door. Her resolve strengthened. This time with Tom is a lovely interlude, a wicked good memory, but nothing more. She spared a moment of regret before she squared her shoulders and pushed the door open a bit, peeking around the edge with a smile.

"Hi."

Tom looked up, smiling when he saw her. She looked tired.

"Climb in darling, the water's nice and hot."

"Oh God, that does sound good."

She pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it wearily on the tiled floor at her feet and shoving her pants down. Tom held a hand up to guide her into the deep tub between his legs. Annie settled into the hot water with a sigh of gratitude as she leaned back against Tom's body.

“Thanks. This is wonderful.”

Tom's arm wrapped around her as he spoke quietly into her hair.

“Yes. It is.” He squeezed her as she relaxed further against him. “You're all right, are you? You must be a bit stiff and sore after slinging that ax around.”

Annie felt a smile creep over her mouth and let her head fall forward.

“What would it cost me to get a neck rub around here?”

“Nothing at all.” he murmured as he brushed her hair over her shoulder and leaned in to place a kiss on the back of her neck. His hands moved up her sides to her shoulder blades. He gently pushed her forward and squeezed some soap into his hands. Tom smoothed his hands over her shoulders and neck, slicking her skin with the vanilla scented soap. His thumbs found that spot at the base of her skull that radiated tension and strain, digging in and releasing.

One hand moved down the back of her neck, his fingers gently pushing in on either side of her spine and kneading the tension away.

“Annie,” Tom said hesitantly, “you said you'd been through quite a few of these storms?” She nodded.

“Sure.”

“Alone?” His brow knit as he watched his hands move slowly over her.

She twisted around to look at him over her shoulder, curious about his expression. His tone had sounded kind of anxious to her.

“Of course, alone.”

“Are you… Do you not have any people? Any family?”

Oh. That's what he was getting at. She shrugged and settled back against him once again.

"I have Margie and Merle over yonder,” she lifted a dripping finger and pointed north. “About a mile thataway. We look out for each other." She shrugged. It is what it is.

"What happened to your family, Annie?" he asked in a low voice. Annie sat contemplating her answer, trying to decide how much information was too much in this situation. The facts. She could stick to the bare facts.

"My mother died when I was five. Daddy, when I was 14," she recited. "My older brother Frankie, and his wife and baby were all killed in a car crash when I was 17. Grandmere died in her sleep while I was home from college for their funeral. I'm all that's left…” she paused. “Well, that's not quite true. My aunt and cousins emigrated to Australia years ago.  I might go visit, one day."

Tom sat stunned. How could she get through all that at such a young age and come through not just intact, but confident and cheerful? He wanted to know more, but he had to ask himself if he really had the right. His arms went around her and he held her tight.

“I'm so sorry, darling.”

“Ain’t your fault, darlin’, just one ‘a them things. It does teach you to make the most of life while you can though,” she shrugged as she leaned back against him. “I imagine if it’s my turn next, I don’t want my dying thought to be ‘I really wish I’d asked for that back rub’!”

Tom chuckled as he stroked down her spine with the bath sponge, dropping it into the water after soaping her, and running both large hands back up her to her shoulders. He spent the next several peaceful minutes massaging her shoulders and arms, releasing the tension left in her muscles by the afternoon’s heavy work. Annie stirred.

“Have you thought any more about what you're going to do about Medusa?”

She felt him tense and freeze behind her, his hands convulsing on her shoulders before carefully letting her go. Tom snorted. 

“To be fair, she doesn't actually have snakes in her hair...”

“No, but she sure has figured out how to turn you into stone, hasn't she?” Annie tipped her head back to look up at him. “What exactly is it you’re so afraid of here?” she asked.  He sighed. 

“She really could ruin my career, you know. On the strength of her claim that I had abused her.” Tom continued gently working her back. “Medusa is actually a good name for her, she slithers in and winds her way into your life...” He sighed.  He hadn't actually told Annie the entire tale. Well. He had been the one to spill his troubles all over her, he might just as well tell her the rest. In for a penny... He took a deep breath, his hands squeezing her shoulders and sitting back. 

"Well."  He laid his head against the tile behind him and closed his eyes wearily, trailing his hands up and down her spine. "It shames me to admit it, but I did sleep with the woman one truly drunken night."

Her eyebrow went up as she heard him breathe deeply behind her, his hands still on her skin. His body was tense behind her, but gradually she felt him relax when she didn't immediately respond negatively. Annie wasn't going to give him a hard time about it. She nodded and waited patiently, facing away to give him the space to say what he needed to say.

“It was pretty awful,” he went on after a moment. “I… We were a couple of rutting drunks just trying to get off on each other. I didn’t even like the woman…”  He swallowed hard. “I've never been so ashamed…and so disgusted with myself. After, I just wanted to forget it ever happened.”

“She staggered out of bed and headed for the loo while I lay there trying to figure out a way to get her out of my room.  Trying to convince myself that we were so drunk that she probably wouldn't even remember the next day.” Tom took a deep breath through his nose and went on.

“I heard her retching in there. Then I heard a thump and a scream. Well, I couldn't just leave her, could I? She’d fallen… Christ, she’d got sick all over the floor and the silly cow had slipped in her own vomit and fallen flat on her face. I managed to get her into the shower and clean her up…” Tom grimaced, distaste playing on his face, though he still kept his eyes squeezed shut as he told his tale.

“Mind you, I was at least as drunk as she was. She had hit the crying stage. It wasn't until I got her back in bed that I could see the damage… She had a split lip and a huge mouse under her eye. I wanted to get her to A&E, but she absolutely refused, and she wouldn't let me call the hotel Doctor, either. She pitched a bloody fit when I tried to insist. She kept saying ‘You did this to me!’ And I...” Tom shook his head in disgust. 

“I should have insisted on taking her to hospital right then. But I was drunk and exhausted and stupid. So I left her to sleep it off in the bed and passed out on the sofa.” He sighed.

“The next morning…” He rubbed his forehead in remembrance of his pounding head. “Her face was swollen and pretty spectacularly bruised all around her eye. And her lip was swollen and scabbed over. She still wouldn't see a doctor, so I coped the best I could. I put ice on her face and held her hair when she vomited again. And I cleaned her sick off the bath tiles again, to save the hotel cleaners doing it.”

“All I wanted was to get away from her, but she kept up this pitiful sob-sister routine… She clung to me and expected me to do every little thing for her." he shuddered. "We went to the set together because she insisted she needed my help. She refused to take the day off. Everyone was so shocked at the state of her."

“God,” he groaned. “She brushed it all off with a giggle and a sick joke about me liking it rough! I received some serious side-eye, let me tell you!

Then the director got me alone and gave me a dressing down for damaging the 'talent', and putting her off work for the next three days!” Tom growled, obviously frustrated.  “He wouldn't listen to a damn word I said…"

"And then the kink jokes started, and I couldn't scrape that woman off.” He shuddered. She’s like a damn barnacle, and all I could do is smile and and endure. It's been a fortnight and I still can't get shot of her…"

"Every time someone commented on her injuries I heard her giggle and make a joke about how rough I was… it makes me want to vomit… the looks I collected, as if everyone who knew me, suddenly didn’t!” He heaved a breath and gestured in frustration with his free hand.

“She has everyone convinced that I’m some kind of sick bastard who gets off on...” He swallowed hard, as if he was trying to stop himself getting sick. “It would take but a small leap from ‘Tom likes it rough’ to ‘Tom hit me’... And she knows it. She's manipulated the situation from the start. And I’m going ‘round and ‘round in circles, completely useless!”

Annie thought carefully before she spoke.

“Honey, where I come from? No means no. Having said yes at one time does not change that! Every woman in the world knows someone who has been in that trap, whether it’s herself, a relative or a friend. Did you expect that I would refuse to believe you because you slept with her before?” she asked quietly. 

Her hand reached up and settled gently over the hand he grasped her shoulder with, and squeezed. Tom's arms came around her chest and he hugged her to him. He wished that he could convey how her words touched him. Comforted him. To be believed, and not judged… He buried his nose in her neck and held her, quietly breathing in the scent of her wet skin. She stroked her hand over the corded forearm crossing her chest.

“So, Medusa?” Annie prodded. He sighed.

“I… The thing is, I was eviscerated last year in the tabloids simply for having a summer fling!  And they weren't even half as vile as what some of my 'fans' had to say about me. I won't even go into what my family had to cope with..."  he looked sadly down at his hands, turning them over.  "Those people would snatch up any chance to vilify me if that woman publicly accused me of whatever is in her sick little brain.  The big studios pay attention to that shit, true or not. They would stop offering me any of the big roles… at least until the scandal dies down. I would always be that arsehole sexual predator in some people’s minds, whatever the truth of the matter." The muscle ticked in his jaw.

"And honestly, I wonder if I shouldn't just take the hit, simply for the sake of all the women who are disbelieved and ignored when they have the courage to speak up..."  Tom breathed hard from his nose, clearly trying to contain himself, understanding the fundamental unfairness that his being harassed matters less to the world because he's a man.

Annie lifted her dripping hand from the water and reached up and back to caress his cheek consolingly. Tom nuzzled his cheek into her palm.

“God, Tom think about what you just said! You're wrong, you know. She can't ruin your career. She might have some effect on your current trajectory, but…your talent will suffice. I didn't get the impression that you desperately need to be a mega star in Hollywood. Is that what you're working for?” She cocked her head curiously.

“What? No! God, no. I just want to do what I do. There are some downsides, but I largely adore my job. I'm very lucky to be able to do it, far beyond my desserts, but I love it, of course I do!”

“Then fuck the rest of it! Seriously Tom, if you're not protecting a career future that you want, what's stopping you from standing up to Medusa?” She glanced behind her to see him staring at the wall beyond her head, his jaw ticking once and relaxing. His eyes narrowed and he blinked as if startled by the idea that he could take control of this situation, then turned his gaze to her. He tipped his chin at her decisively.

“Thank you, darling. I got rather wrapped up in all the future ‘what ifs’ and lost sight of what I actually want.  I’ll…give that some thought.”

She nodded at his quiet promise, and felt herself relax. Annie turned over, lying on his chest, his heart steady under her ear, her hand stroking gently across his collarbone, fingers dipping into the little hollow above it.


	11. Chapter 11

Annie was surprised to see that the wind had picked up again when she came downstairs after their bath. It was late afternoon, the sun slanting in a golden beam across the wood floor in front of the tall windows behind the spiral stair, but there was a bank of ominous looking clouds in the distance, off to the west. Annie changed direction to crank up the local weather on the radio.

Tom strode down the stairs, pushing up the sleeves of a warm navy blue jumper to his elbows, and went to stand next to Annie as she listened to the weather broadcast, staring out the window. She turned to him and shrugged helplessly.

“You heard the man. Another 8 to 12 hours of rain. Sorry. Maybe you should call your people?  Update them so they don’t worry?”

Tom rocked on his toes and grimaced a bit at that last.

“Right. Good idea.” He turned and started off for the landline on the kitchen wall.

“Um. Are you okay?”

Tom stopped and spun, took three large steps back to her and surprised her with a bear hug, lifting her onto her toes.

“Are you joking?! This is the best holiday I've had, for all that it has been completely unexpected! You're all right too, are you? Not too fed up with me, Captain? I could kip in the barn with the chickens, if you like?” She gurgled a laugh.

“If anybody asks how you spent the Nor'easter, you can just tell 'em you spent the storm wearing out a bunch of old biddies!"

Tom lifted his hands and stepped back with a smile lurking on his lips.

"Darling, I swear I never touched those chickens!" They both fell about snickering.

“I wonder which one sounds worse, wearing out old biddies, or touching chickens?" She mused and snickered again. "Aren't you glad I signed that NDA?" Mischief danced in her eyes. Tom's eyebrows went up and he replied with a sly grin.

"Oh darling, I'm not worried! You were right there next to me, as I recall, enthusiastically participating! You're just as guilty as I! In fact, even more so! They were, after all, your chickens!" He shook a finger at her with a warning, the creases from his eyes deepening, his delight in their playfulness plain. She smiled back brilliantly at him, glad to see him feeling relaxed and untroubled.

She narrowed her eyes and slapped his shoulder. “Go on and make your calls! And keep the chickens out of it! Remember: What happens in the barn, stays in the barn!”

Tom chuckled and went to make his calls

 

Annie wandered over to look out the windows, arrested by the light, the sun streaming down golden in the foreground, and the foreboding dark clouds piling up in a purple black wall behind, in the distance.

She turned to look over her shoulder and reached a hand back.

“Tom? Come here, please?” Tom walked over to take her hand. She turned forward to look out the window, drawing his hand around to clasp and rest against her belly. She gestured with her chin towards the window.

Tom drew a sharp breath, watching as the evening sun illuminated the clouds in the foreground, beginning to paint them with gold and rose against the black clouds in the distance.  

They stood transfixed, Tom's other hand sliding around her belly and pulling her to lean back against his body, his chin in her hair as they watched the colors deepen into darker pinks and electric coral, gradually darkening as the sun set, leaving dark blue and purple bruised clouds, fading finally to black. Annie stirred in his arms after long moments of watching the sunset fade, Tom’s chest solid at her back.

“There's a couple of bottles of apple cider in the fridge.. D’you like cider? It's not real strong. Margie made it last fall when the apples came in.”

“Sure. That would be lovely.”

“Okay, you go get the ciders.” She gave him a little push toward the kitchen as he laughed.

“Aye aye, Captain!”   

She snickered and went to the closet behind the bend in the stairs. Opening it, she pulled out two purple, cloth covered beanbag chairs and plopped them in front of the tall windows. She retrieved the wooden chocolate box that sat on the end table next to her sofa, and plugged her phone into the speaker dock, selecting a playlist.

Tom brought the open, cold bottles and stood looking down at her with a grin as she made herself comfortable in the mushy beanbag, wriggling her butt to get comfortable.

“I haven't sat in one of these since University!” He handed her a cold bottle and folded himself down into the pillowy thing. “I can't believe you have these!” He chuckled and wriggled around, getting comfortable and tasting his cider. “Mmm. That's very nice. Cheers!”

She tilted her bottle towards him in salute, and took a swallow of her own, savoring the bright tangy flavor.

Setting her bottle on the floor between them she sat up straighter, the beans rustling under her, and opened the old chocolate box. Tom looked over curiously.

“What have you got there?”

“The chocolate that you were supposed to locate on your quest!” She tilted the box toward him so he could see the small baggie of greenery, rolling papers, a lighter and a small ashtray inside. A slow smile spread over his face.

“Darling, I hate to tell you, but that's not chocolate!”

“Sure it is!  It says so right on the box! See?”

Tom chuckled at her indignant reply, her dimples belying her scorn.  He watched as Annie deftly rolled a joint, drawing it along plump lips to seal it, her blue eyes sparkling at him with mischief and challenge, before presenting it to him with a curling flourish of her hand. Now, if she had just timed it right…

Tom lit the joint, drawing in the fragrant smoke and holding it, slumping back against the beanbag.

And… there it is.

‘Comfortably Numb’ began to play over the speakers and Tom's eyes flew open. He barked a laugh and choked on the smoke. Annie laughed and pounded on his back when he curled forward, coughing.  At last drawing a full breath, Tom handed the joint back to Annie and wheezed.

“You realize, this means war??”

She shrugged and grinned, taking a sipping hit from the joint and waving it at him. Tom plucked the joint from her fingers and set it on his lip, drawing the fragrant smoke in, his eyes narrowed against it as he looked at her.

Annie watched him nod to himself in decision and stand. He reached down, grasping her hand and pulling her up. Finding herself unexpectedly on her feet, she swayed forward against his body.

Tom wrapped his arm around her waist and began to sway gently to the music. Annie automatically lifted her hand to drape behind his neck and fit her body to his, one foot between his.

Tom lifted his head and grinned down into her face, picking the joint from his lips and carefully holding it between hers. Annie's eyes did not leave his as she drew on the joint and pulled away, holding the smoke in, feeling the heaviness in her lungs and the steady thump of her heart as she fell into aqua eyes.

He pulled her close, turned them both and deposited the much smaller joint in the ashtray from her chocolate box, smoothly moving to stand and spin her away to the center of the oak floor. Tom's feet moved easily over the floorboards, taking her with him as her body automatically complied with his lead, twisting and turning at the slightest pressure of his hand in hers and the other on her hip.

Annie had a dreamy smile on her plump lips as her body followed his effortlessly through the measures of ‘Comfortably Numb’ in a slow, swaying dance. The song came to an end, moving into another slow ballad. Tom swung her gently to a stop, looking down at her with a smile.

“Annie, perhaps it isn't my place to say, but I'm going to say it anyway. I'm so proud of you. No..." his forehead wrinkled as he sought a better word to express his thoughts. "Impressed. I'm so impressed with you. Having gone through the things you have, to not just survive, but to have accomplished what you have…” Tom's eyes watched her carefully. He didn't want to come off like a patronizing git, but he needed to tell her.  Pushing her hair back from her face with one finger, tucking it behind her ear, he leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

“Well done, darling.” he murmured with a gentle smile.

Annie's smile wobbled and she dropped her forehead down on his chest, drawing in a shuddering breath, some small knot untying itself in her chest. A moment later she lifted her head with a watery smile.

“Thank you, Tom. It’s…it’s been awhile since anybody noticed any of my successes.” He hugged her tightly.

“Darling, you are an amazing woman, and you're going to have an amazing life, because you're willing to reach for it and work for it!” Tom marveled at having found someone who throws herself so wholeheartedly into her life, who understands the thrill of leaping over the chasm of the unknown, to land scrambling on the other side, safe, shaken, and triumphant. There's no other high like it.

Annie shivered at his praise, not really having faced until now how much she had missed having someone on her side to actually pay attention to what she wanted. She stopped that thought right fast. Everyone in her life was on her side, they all wanted what was best for her! But they also wanted to define what that was, without too much reference to her feelings about it…

She would store his praise, smoothing it over her heart like a balm for the future. They sat companionably silent staring out at the dark, passing the rest of the joint back and forth lazily, watching the jagged lightning in the distance close in. Annie stirred.

“Storm’ll be here soon. Are we all buttoned up tight?”

Tom nodded. “I double checked when I brought in the firewood.”

“Well then, let's light the lamps and eat shall we?” She grinned. “I’m gettin’ the munchies!”

Tom stood, extending his hand and pulled her up from that ridiculous beanbag, with his answering grin.

“Capital idea, Captain! I'm scandalously peckish!” he drawled as she laughed at his ridiculous turn of phrase.

They ate their dinner by the warm glow of the oil lamps, retiring with a glass of wine to the sofa in front of the fire.

“Should we get the Scrabble game out? Or cards? I'm better at Hearts than you are!”  she asserted confidently. He chuckled.

“Now what makes you say that?” he asked lazily. Annie smirked back.

“I can count!”

Tom burst into a laugh, throwing his head back, all his gleaming teeth shining, eyes sparkling in the firelight. He dropped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

“You're good for me, Annie! Not great for my ego, mind you, but good for me nevertheless!” He darted a kiss to her cheek.

She turned her face up to his more fully, looking at him seriously.

“I don't really think there's anything wrong with your ego, Tom. I think you're just fine the way you are.”

Tom's breath caught and he blinked at her earnest face.

“I… Thank you, darling.”

Annie reached up and traced his jaw, her fingertips resting on his stubble. Her eyes fell to his lips and they curled into a smile.  
The two of them spent a laughing, semi-stoned evening playing cards and comparing embarrassing moments that had progressed from the standard spinach-in-your-teeth-during-a-date moments to accidental painful bumping of noses on a first kiss moments, into her story of tripping and face planting at the feet of her high school crush, with a broken nose and two black eyes as a result.

He topped her embarrassing moments by relating the story of getting hard on stage during Coriolanus when his costar had sat on his lap and wriggled around. And her rather large boyfriend had been in the audience that night.

"Hey, friction is friction!" Annie consoled him. Tom laughed. 

"Fortunately, her boyfriend was inclined to believe that it was perfectly reasonable for any man to get hard with his beautiful girl on the man's lap!" Tom didn't relate the bit about his girlfriend’s reaction at the time. Gillian had not been amused, and been far less forgiving than Virgilia's boyfriend.

"Oh, that must have been so hard!" Annie laughed, then clapped her hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean...! Tom snickered. 

"I know what you meant, darling. And you're right, it was indeed very...difficult!" He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Then, when I was six –"

Annie flung out her hand imperiously.

"Wait!" Her eyes squinted up as she surveyed him, then she shook her head.

"Nope! Do not put six-year-old Tommy in my head, darlin’! I can't even..!" She narrowed her eyes and put her finger under his nose as his eyes rounded in innocence.

"Stop that, you!"

Tom's grin had slowly grown as she ranted at him, but when she demanded that he 'stop that', he did. His smile fell off his face and his eyes heated. He reached for her outstretched finger and captured it in a large palm, his fingers seeming long enough to nearly wrap twice around her hand.

Annie looked up into Tom's face, mesmerized.

"Damn," she breathed, "you're wicked good at that!" She swallowed as his smile lines deepened and he twinkled at her.

Annie's delighted laughter rang out, reverberating and amplifying against the high ceiling. The sound of her laughter ringing from the rafters made him bite his lip.

"You are a very bad man, you know that, right?" She shook her head and tsked at him sorrowfully. Tom leaned forward and wrapped an arm around her lower back, tugging her playfully up against himself.

"Thank you, darling. I do try!" 

She leaned back on his arm, grinning up at him, and opened her mouth to reply when the stove timer went off. Annie pushed back and wriggled her way out of his hold

"Gotta get the apple pie out of the oven!" Tom instantly lifted her and set her on her feet, reaching out to steady her when she stumbled in surprise.

"Mustn't let your pie burn, darling!" He said urgently. He took her hand and towed her laughing into the kitchen, fetching up at the counter. Reaching into the drawer, he handed her a pair of potholders very seriously.

Tom sure likes his pie, she'd discovered. Annie couldn't help wondering where he put it all. He watched her carefully as she removed the pie and set it on the stovetop to cool. He took a deep breath and moaned.

"God, that smells marvelous, Annie." He said earnestly. "How soon can we eat it?”

“As soon as it won’t scald the skin offa the roof of your mouth?” She rolled her eyes. “It’ll be better if ya wait! Jeez, have you never heard of ‘delayed gratification’?”

Toms eyes gleamed, and he pulled her close. “Darling Captain, you have no idea…”

Tom's face buried itself in her hair, his lips seeking the soft skin at the join of her neck and shoulder. She tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access to the tender spots along the column of her throat. He pushed against her, his arms and thighs bracketing her, holding her against the counter. Annie's hand moved around his neck, her other hand on his chest, feeling the thump of his heart under her palm.

"Annie," he whispered into the skin below her ear. "You are quite good at getting people to unbutton to you, aren't you?" She snorted and tugged the hair at the back of his head playfully.

"Not particularly, but apparently you are susceptible to answering straightforward questions!" Annie pulled her head away to look up at him with a grin, a mischievous glint in her eye.

“See, now you have another reason to be glad I signed that NDA!”

Tom blinked at her and burst into laughter at her teasing. She laughed with him. Moments later she drew her hand out of his hair and down his cheek in a comforting gesture, trying to find a way to say the thing that had been niggling at her since their bathtub conversation.

"You know, darlin', most people are good people, if given the opportunity… And honestly, about the only thing you can do about the world's assholes is to scrape them off and move on. You...you can't let them have power over you, darlin'." she said quietly, stroking his cheek again. His arms tightened around her and he breathed in the scent of her vanilla shampoo. She felt his long exhale and his body relax into her.

"How did you get so smart, Annie?” he murmured

She tipped her head back and grinned up at him.

“Statistics.”

Tom's head fell back on his neck and he laughed at the ceiling.

“You know, if you didn’t have an actual life, I would drag you along with me, just to keep my head screwed on straight…”

“Darlin’, if I didn’t have an actual life I’d make you regret that!” She sassed right back, dragging him back to the sofa for another couple hands of 21.

“Of course, I could make you regret it right now.” she looked up at him from under her lashes and reached gently into the V of his shirt, her fingers tracing over his skin. His eyes widend.

"You know," she mused, twisting her fingers lightly into his chest hair, "there's not a lot here, but there's enough to make a good handle..." her fingers tightened and he grunted a little at her grip, shooting tiny sparks through his chest. Grimacing, he wrapped his hand around her wrist. She narrowed her eyes at him in a mock threatening manner.

"You're going back to that set, and you're going to stand up to Medusa, or I'll know the reason why..." she growled, giving a little tug on the hair she gripped.

"Yes! Yes, Ma'am! I promise!" he gasped a little desperately. Her grip relaxed, letting go, and she leaned down to leave a kiss on his abused little patch of hair.

"Just be sure that you do!" She dealt another hand of cards and turned the subject again.

"Clearly you wasted your life in the classics. You should have studied math!" She teased him as she trounced him again.

"I don't recall telling you that I have a double first in Classics..." he raised an eyebrow at her.

Annie glanced away with a guilty little grimace. He watched her cheeks flush.

"Um. I might have had a look at your IMDb page..."

"That's all?"

"Well of course! Um, it was ok to have a look at your resume, wasn't it? I mean..." she gestured at her thesis work and her job offer letter on the other end of the kitchen table, and turned to look at him again, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry if you feel like I invaded your privacy. I didn't see any harm in looking at your filmography."

"No Annie," he squeezed her hand briefly, "it's fine. You want to be careful about what you find about me on the internet though, the trolls are merciless. I'm certain you could find someone asserting that if I carry a cup of coffee onto the tube I am obviously a puppy-eating serial killer! Let me assure you, darling, I have never eaten a puppy in my life!

Annie began to giggle helplessly.

"What a relief! Now I won't have to figure out the right barbecue sauce recipe!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for your kind words and encouragement! This is the final chapter of Nor'easter, but I can't swear Annie and Tom won't be back... It really depends on how pushy my muse is!

"Mmm, Annie... Good morning," he whispered behind her ear as his arm tightened over her waist and pulled her bottom against his groin.  Annie felt the long, hard curve of him moving against the softness of her ass cheek as they lay spooned together on their sides.

"Mmm..." she answered with a slow smile, keeping her eyes closed to stay in that small bubble containing just the two of them. "Morning, Tom."

She tilted her jaw up when his lips traced to her neck, kissing his way to her collarbone, encouraging him to keep doing what he was doing. So he did, licking and nibbling at her shoulder.

Annie undulated her hips, pushing back against his insistently hard cock. He whispered her name and moved against her, relishing the very fine, warm softness of her lovely backside.  Her skin felt like warm silk against him.

"Tom..."

His hand moved to cup her breast, his thumb circling her areola and teasing her nipple.

"Hmmm?"

"More..."

"Oh yes, Annie love. More you shall have..." he murmured.

He gathered both her wrists into his right hand, leaving his left hand to freely explore the front of her body unhindered, roaming over her breasts, teasing and torturing them until his hand slid further down her body to cup her mound, his fingers pushing firmly between her legs.

Nobody had ever held her hands like this... She wasn't sure how she felt about being restrained, but god, she'd do just about anything if he'd just keep touching her...

His finger tips combed through her folds, his long middle finger sliding into her seam, delighting in the wet warmth he found there. His forefinger and ring finger on either side of her labia, sliding them between his fingers, lightly squeezing and pulling.

Annie moaned, it felt so good to be touched this way, barely awake and her entire world encompassed in the sensations his hand was creating. He drew his hand up, and the base of his middle finger slid over her clit, making her gasp and mewl.

"Tom..." her voice broke.

His soft mouth traveled across the top of her shoulder, licking and nibbling, leaving a cooling trail of moisture to contrast in the most delicious way with his heated mouth and tongue exploring her.

He pushed his hand forward through her folds again, dragging over her clit, his long fingertip reaching and circling her entrance.

"So wet for me, darling." he whispered into the skin of her shoulder, his breath gusting warmly over the back of her neck. She nodded nearly frantically, her hips lifting.

"Tom, please..."

He pushed her over onto her belly and rolled over her, pushing one knee up to make room for himself. He slid his hands up her arms, setting his hands over the back of hers and twining his fingers into hers, holding them securely to the bed

His cock slid through her folds, wetting itself in her slick and gently prodding at her entrance, they both sucked in air as he breached her, teasing her with short thrusts in and out until she whined his name and tilted her hips up to meet him.

Tom covered her body with his, pushing her flat and thrusting slowly into her body, the slide of his cock filling her with pressure from the inside as his weight held her down on the outside. Tom rocked into her languidly over and over in a long intimate morning joining, wanting this last time to express the tenderness and affection he had come to have for her, murmuring soft words of of her loveliness and sweetness, his gratitude and liking, into her ear.

Oh god, there was something so intimate about having him behind her, his weight over her body...what was it?  Oh, his hands twining with and holding hers so firmly as he rose over her and rocked into her... a sense of vulnerability rushed through her.  Annie thought she'd never felt so cherished. Tears threatened, her vision blurring with diamond prisms, but she forced them back. She would not stain this moment, this memory in the making with tears.

Freeing one hand to slide under their bodies, he dipped his fingertips into their moisture and found her clit, circling around it with the pad of his finger. Her interior rippled and clenched over him with every pass of his finger, and the coil in her belly tightened as she undulated against him, caught between his cock and his hand, heat and tension rising. Tom lifted to his knees and grasped her hips, pulling her up to meet his harder thrusts.

"Touch yourself, darling.  Come apart for me," he panted as his pace increased.

Annie slid her hand under herself and began to stroke and circle her clit until she reached that unbearable height, teetering on the crest of the wave that threatened to roll her under.

"Yes Annie, do it! Come with me," he gritted, hanging onto his last shred of control as he felt her tighten around him.

She came with a cry, the wave of her climax sending them both soaring and plunging into the ocean of pure sensation, poised at the pinnacle and sharing the diminishing ripples and pulses of their pleasure.

Annie lay with her head pillowed on Tom's chest, her fingers idly twisting in the bit of chest hair. Tom's hands smoothed over her curls rhythmically, as they lay silently basking in the afterglow.

Annie's chuckle broke the silence.

"Hmmm?"  Tom queried, tucking his chin and glancing down, tipping her face so he could see her.

"Will you look at that?  Three days trapped together in a nor'easter and neither one of us gave into the temptation to throttle the other!" Tom's chuckle reverberated in a rumble under her ear, his teeth flashing in the dim light.

"Back to work tomorrow..." Tom nodded mournfully. "It's been wonderful here with you Annie. Thank you for taking me in." His grin flashed. "Science has taken on a whole new meaning for me!"

"Thank you, Tom." She whispered quietly, her forehead pressed into his chest.

"For what, darling?  I didn't..." He trailed off in confusion.

"For being here, I guess.  I should probably be thanking the Fates that brought you and that letter at the same time, but the fates weren't here, and you were... So, thank you."  She looked up at him and squeezed her arms around his waist. "It was good to have someone here who could share my excitement..."  She sniffled a little.  "There is not one other person in this town who would have understood."

"Annie, it was my sincere pleasure, and a privilege to be here with you for that." he said gently.  "Thank you for taking me into your home, and into your life.  I don't know where I'd be without you, but it's certain I would not have enjoyed it half so much!"

In the end there was no putting it off. It was time for Tom to get on, if he wanted to be back in Montréal by nightfall. They climbed into her truck for a mostly silent drive back into town, staring wide eyed at the damage the storm had caused. There were broken branches everywhere and all the fiery autumn leaves had been torn from the trees and scattered over the landscape like sodden confetti. They were fortunate that they encountered only a few obstacles in the road on the way.

Annie carefully maneuvered the truck around the branches littering the roadway, and only once did they have to get out and drag a large branch to the side of the road to clear their passage.

Annie refused to drive across the covered bridge without having a good look at it for any obvious damage. But other than a few slats in the roof torn loose, it appeared sturdy enough, and all the supporting pillars appeared intact. Annie paced the length of the bridge, stamping here and there to be sure as she could, and then drove them carefully over.

They arrived in town to find it very wet, but essentially intact. The river had come up and lapped at the first few buildings at the edge of town, but people were already out and about seeing to the minor damage. Annie stopped at a group and rolled her window down, asking news of neighbors and offering help after she'd delivered Tom to his car. A few folks craned their necks to look him over, but none made any comment.

Stopping in the parking lot beside the café, she turned the truck engine off, took a breath and turned to Tom. He searched out her hand and clasped it, setting their joined hands on his thigh as he turned on the bench seat to face her, bringing his knee up.

"Thank you, Annie." he said quietly.

"Darlin', you're very welcome." she smiled. "I'm glad you were there," she said quietly. "You're good company. If I have to be cooped up, you're a good antidote to cabin fever! Thanks for being a good sport."

"Thank you Annie, for putting up with me." he said quietly. She grinned.

"Well, you're tolerably amusing, I suppose..." she snorted.

"Right back at you, darling." He sobered. "Will you be all right?" His eyes searched hers.

"Oh yeah. There's a lot to do, but I'll get it done. It's a bit daunting, but I've got another two months to get my thesis finished and a month after that to get packed and moved." She grimaced.  "I can't believe I'm moving to Switzerland in fucking January, I must be out of my mind!" she shook her head ruefully.

"It'll be fine," Tom said confidently. A thought struck him. “I'll be in London for December and January. And probably February. Give me a call and I'll come help you with your house hunting, if you like."

"Tom..."  Annie set her hand quietly over his heart. "I actually wasn't kidding with my offer to come north and knock some sense into that witch..."  That he should have to put up with that shit... She looked up at him, willing him to see her sincerity. Tom's jaw tightened.

"I'm a terrible bad actress and I know it, but I pitch a wicked mean hissy fit, and I guarantee you there would be no acting involved! Nobody, male or female, should be allowed to subject anyone to what she's been doing to you, or to get away with it!

Tom's heart clenched. That this girl, this woman, was offering to defend him from that creeping...harridan ...  He felt grateful and somehow validated. It's so damn ridiculous, he felt, that he was so intimidated by that horrible...  Tom had convinced himself that she could destroy his career, destroy his life, simply by turning on the tears and claiming he had been the one harassing her. No one would believe him.  They'd look at the tiny blonde with her big eyes, and they'd look at him outweighing her and towering over her by miles... so he'd simply endured, hanging on until this benighted film was finished and he could be done with the entire clusterfuck.  He shuddered, not even having an accurate word to describe his predicament.

Annie had somehow shifted Medusa from dreaded, unwelcome persistent presence, to an inconvenience, just something to be dealt with as part of his job. He imagined his nemesis fading into insignificance as he absorbed Annie's fierce offer. Maybe that feeling would fade when confronted with the little bitch once again, but for now, in this moment he felt strong and freed of his tormentress.

Tom lifted his hands, setting his palms to cup Annie's cheeks delicately and looked down into her welcoming green eyes.

"Annie. Thank you." He breathed. "I think I'll be all right, now."

He traced his thumb fondly over her flame eyebrow, following her cheek and brushing over her lower lip.

"You'll let me know if you need anything, if you need any help with your move? London's not far, it's a short flight to Geneva..."

Annie stood on her toes, reaching to leave a quick kiss on his mouth.

“All right. Thank you, Tom. For that and for..."  eyes brightened to sparkle mischief at him, "helping me to chase my chickens!"  Tom laughed.

"Annie, darling. You are a delightful, amazing woman and I couldn't have had a better companion for what should have been a terrifying experience."  She grinned up at him impishly.

"Backatcha, darlin'!"

Tom leaned down for one more deep kiss, memorizing her scent and the flavor of her.

Annie sighed as she pulled away from the kiss, leaning back to see his face, as her hands pushed on his hips reluctantly.

"I really have to go... there's so much work..."

Tom set his forehead on hers as he drew a steadying breath and nodded. After a moment he lifted his head and stepped back, pulling his door open.

"See you?"  

Annie nodded. "Drive carefully. Good luck, darlin'."

Tom sat in the driver seat and pulled the door closed, looking up at her through the window. He started the engine and Annie rapped twice on the roof of his car as she turned and walked away toward her truck.

Annie climbed into the cab of her truck, her head falling back on her neck and staring up at the ceiling of the cab for a long moment, before heaving a sigh and sitting up to start the engine. Back to her real life. She drove around the back of the café to her usual parking spot. She dug through her bag for the keys as she walked up to the back door, before remembering that she'd deliberately left the café unlocked just in case some poor soul needed refuge from the storm.

She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and pulled the door open, her hand reaching automatically for the light switches.

Tom watched her through his rearview as long as he could before she was lost to view. He drove along the winding highway and up out of the valley in which the tiny town was nestled. He crested the hill, glanced back and quickly found a wide spot, pulling over and setting his handbrake. He opened his door and stood staring back, the valley laid out before him, marveling at the change.

The golden sun poured down on the little valley from a bright blue sky, but instead of the riot of red and yellow leaves on the tree tops, the branches of the maples and oaks were stripped bare by the wind and driving rain. The leaves had become a colorful carpet.

He dipped his hand into his pocket and brought out the heavy thing she'd put there.  A jar of homemade blackberry jam.  The label read, 'For lonely mornings'.  His hand clenched around the jar.

'Brigadoon.' He thought fancifully, as his eyes sought the little café one last time. He shook his head regretfully, and turned to climb back into the car. Taking a deep breath, he set his face resolutely toward Montréal and drove on.


End file.
